Whatever I Have To Do
by LoveReid
Summary: When Danny goes missing, it's up to Steve and the rest of the five-0 team to find him. But when someone they know appears back on the island, and things start to fall into place, the team is forced to make a decision that may cost their friend his life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I've only done one fanfic before and it was for NCIS LA but I absolutely love Hawaii Five 0, especially Danno, so I thought I'd give it a try :) Im gonna try to update as often as I can but I have finals next week so please be patient :) lemme know what you think! This is just the prologue so sorry if its a little short. Enjoy!

*************************linebreak**************** *****************

Prologue

Steve ran down the hall, gun in hand, eyes focused only on the person in front of him. He may not be able to shoot this son of a bitch -yet- but he'd be damned if he let him get away.

He heard the footsteps of Chin and Kono a few feet behind him. He knew he could always count on his team. Especially now, when it meant the most.

Putting all his attention back on the man in front of him, he called on all of his substantial SEAL training and ran faster. Finally within reach of his target, he launched himself forward and tackled the man to the ground. Spinning him around quickly, he grabbed him by the throat and put on a face that would make his partner proud... If his partner were here.

"Where is he?!" Steve growled, the venom in his tone surprising even himself. He felt Chin put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Im going to ask you again. And then I'm going to get even angrier than I am right now. And that's not going to be good for you. So do yourself a favor here." Steve said slowly, threatening this man with every word.

For good measure, Steve slammed the mans head into the floor. Not enough to daze him, but enough to get his point across.

"Where is he you son of a bitch?! Where is Detective Danny Williams?!"

**********************************linebreak******* *******************

The first thing Danny registered when regaining consciousness was pain. He had a bad concussion he'd bet. Probably from when they grabbed him.

The second thing he registered was being tied to a chair. A normal human being would not find this the most pleasant of circumstances, but considering the last time he woke up he was hanging from the ceiling by a chain, he decided that there were worse things.

Although he had no idea why he was here or what the hell they wanted him from, he'd bet it had something to do with his crazy partner. Because let's be real, almost all the bad things in his life were a result of either Rachel or Steve. And since all Rachel did was shop, he seriously doubted it was her fault he was here.  
So that of course left his pet SEAL. Who did he piss off this time?

"Excuse me!" Danny yelled. "I apologize if I'm interrupting somebody's tea party out there, but does anyone want to be kind enough to tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"  
Danny waited a few minutes. Nothing. He knew he shouldn't provoke, and Steve would kill him if he found out he was purposely antagonizing his captors, but patience was not a virtue Danny Williams possessed.

"Okay!" He tried again. "I'll be here when you guys are ready to man up and join me!"  
Danny once again tried to remember what happened before he ended up here. But the last thing he remembered was leaving Steve's house after a few beers and getting out of the Camaro in front of what Steve affectionately called "his shit shack." Not that Danny cared what Steve thought of his house, but that wasn't important right now, was it?  
Danny's head shot up as a man he didn't recognize walked into the room.

"Nice of you to show up," Danny said. "I really appreciate the chair. I gotta say the chain wasn't very comfortable."  
Without warning, the man came forward and punched Danny in the face. His head snapped to the side. He quickly blinked away the gray at the edges of his vision and looked up at this ass hole.

"Not one for small talk I see." Danny couldn't help saying.  
"Detective Williams, we are going to do this the easy way, or the hard way, but rest assured no matter the direction, I will get the information I need."  
Danny looked up at his captor and waited for the question that would probably help him figure out what he was doing here.

The question he got was most definitely not the question he was expecting. He looked up at the man, not even trying to hide his surprise. Apparently, his captor wasn't a very patient man either. He scowled at Danny and got way too far into his personal space.

"Where is he Detective Williams?"  
Danny just shook his head.  
"The hard way it is then."

**************************************linebreak*** ************

and there's the prologue! I have a little bit of an idea where the story is going but I don't have the whole thing planned out so bear with me :) let me know what you think so I know if you guys like it!

thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So thank you so so so much to everyone who followed and reviewed :) feels pretty awesome! I had some extra time today to write this I hope you enjoy it!

**************************************linebreak*** **********************

"Come on Danno, I said I was sorry!" Steve called after his obviously irate partner.  
"You're sorry? Let me tell you something here Steven, sorry is not going to cut it!" Danny replied, hands flying as usual.  
"Careful where you swing those things brah you're gonna take someone's eye out one day." Steve tried, hoping to calm his partner somewhat.  
It didn't work. He could practically feel the heat coming from Danny's glare.  
"Danny it was only one grenade."  
"In my glove compartment Steven! My glove compartment?! That is one grenade too many!"

Chin and Kono stood watching their teammates bickering with each other. Kono could barely hold in her laughter.  
"Hey cuz do you think we can go one day without these two going at each other?" Kono asked.  
"No I don't." Chin said honestly. "Besides if they didn't fight, where would we get our daily entertainment?"  
Kono shook her head still laughing.

"Need I remind you that the grenade saved our lives Daniel! If I hadn't thrown it we'd have more holes in us than Swiss cheese right now!"  
"Well STEVEN, maybe if we had waited for HPD backup we wouldn't have had to worry about getting shot at by five thugs with machine guns!"

"Okay boys!" Chin called, stepping in between them, "I think it's time both of you had a time out."  
"Says the man who doesn't have grenades hidden in his glove compartment." Danny muttered, walking towards his Camaro.

"If I were you, I'd take it nice and slow back to HQ brah," Chin whispered to Steve. "One mile over the speed limit and Danny's explosion will be worse than the grenades."  
Steve just smiled and climbed into the drivers seat.

He hadn't even put the car in drive when he felt Danny send a glare his way. Danny leaned forward and started digging through his glove compartment.  
"I swear to the Hawaiian spirits if there's another grenade in here you Neanderthal..." He started.  
"Nah the rest are in the trunk buddy." Steve said.  
Danny looked at him sharply.  
"I mean... How about we go out for beers tonight, huh? On me!"  
Danny grumbled a response.  
"Great!" Steve said as they pulled into the parking lot.

Danny got out of the car and put his hands up. "If anybody needs me, I will be filling out paperwork explaining why Neanderthal army boy over here threw a grenade at a group of low lives."  
"It's the NAVY Danny!" Steve called at his retreating partners back.

**************************************linebreak*** ******************************

Steve looked through his window and into Danny's office to see if it was safe to go in yet. Admittedly maybe leaving a grenade in the glove compartment wasn't the best idea... But Steve really had meant to move it... He just forgot.  
Looking at his watch, he decided it was finally time for them to call it a day.  
He walked into his partners office, and was surprised to hear Danny talking to someone on the phone angrily. He hadn't seen Steve yet, and Steve didn't mean to pry but he was concerned for his partner. Danny looked pissed.

"You can't just do something like this now!" He ranted. "Huh? No! God dammit, do you know what this could do?!"  
Danny turned around and caught Steve standing there, aneurism face and all.  
"Jesus McGarret!" He yelled, slamming the phone down immediately.  
"Who was that Danny? What happened? Are you okay?" The questions shot out of Steve before he could stop them.  
"Were you eavesdropping? What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny ranted at him.  
"Danny. What's wrong?" Steve knew his partner was stalling. But something was wrong and Steve was going to find out what it was.  
"Will you wipe off the aneurism face please Steven. Nothing is wrong. I was just arguing with Rachel over something you know how it goes."  
"Daniel..." Steve started  
"Just drop is Steve okay. I'm fine!" Danny snapped.  
Steve didn't believe him, but with the mood Danny was in he knew he wasn't getting anything out of him now.  
"Fine. But don't think for a second that we're finished here. You ready to hit side street partner?"  
"No... I... Uh.. I need to go home." Danny said.  
"Why?" Steve asked curiously.  
"I'm just not feeling so well. Next time alright?"  
"Alright..." He agreed hesitantly.  
Danny breezed past him on his way out of office. Steve grabbed his arm.  
"You know you can come to with anything, right Danno?" Steve asked, using his nickname for emphasis.  
Something that looked a lot like guilt flashed through Danny's eyes.  
"Yeah Steve.. I know. Thanks."  
Steve released his arm and watched his partner leave. He couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that had just settled itself in his stomach.

***************************************linebreak** ***********************************

Danny pulled up to his tiny apartment and put the car in park. He knew he should tell Steve, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. This was his problem. Not his partners.  
He rested his head against the steering wheel.  
"When did this become your life Williams?" He asked himself.  
After staring at the picture of his beloved Grace that he left in his car, he climbed out of the Camaro and walked towards his front door.  
It was open. And Danny sure as hell didn't leave it that way.

He pulled out his gun and pushed the door open. Entering slowly, he cleared it room by room until he was sure nobody was there. He was trying hard not to have a panic attack as worst case scenarios flew through his head. What if Grace was here? Who the hell broke in and what the hell did they want? Nothing was missing as he could tell.

He was about to call Steve when he saw a plain medium-sized brown box on his kitchen table.  
"What the..." He muttered.  
He picked up the box and shook it. Thankfully it wasn't ticking so he knew nobody wanted to blow him up.  
'Detective Daniel Williams' was written ominously on the top. Pulling out a pocket knife, Danny opened the box slowly.  
"Oh god..."

*****************************linebreak************ *******************************

So what my friends is in the box?  
I know that grenade rant was totally pointless btw but I had to put it in there because I love these two and their arguing.  
I hope it's not slow I'm still new to writing stories but I hope you're enjoying it anyways!  
Please review :) I'd love to hear your guesses on what Danny now has on his kitchen table!  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I keep getting so many ideas that I need to sit down and write them out before I forget so that's why the updates are fast right now  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They mean a lot I love reading that you guys are enjoying this!

***********************************linebreak****** ********************************

Danny pulled out his phone as it beeped yet again. Another text message from Steve : 'Danny if you don't answer me right now I'm going to have Kono track your phone and I'm gonna come after you, grenades and all'  
"Crazy SEAL," Danny muttered as he dialed his partners number.

"Danny!" Steve answered before the first ring. "Where the hell are you?"  
"Relax Steve I have an errand to run before work. I'm only twenty minutes late I did think you'd be ready to send an armada after me." Danny replied.  
"Well you're never late. I remember you once telling me, and I quote 'I may have ditched the ties but I am still a professional Steven. And professionals are on time.'"  
"Thanks for that Steve. I know I'm late and I'm sorry but I'll be there soon." Danny promised.  
"Alright see you soon buddy." Steve replied, before hanging up.

Danny could practically hear aneurism face through the phone. He wasn't sure how long he could hide this from Steve. He didn't want to admit it but he could be in serious trouble here. That box was a serious threat, and he had an idea why it got sent to him.

He pulled the Camaro into the HPD crime lab and went to the person he knew could help him.  
"Hey Fong," Danny called, walking up to the Forensic Lab Tech.  
"Hello Danny," he replied, "Do you need something for a case? I didn't get anything from Commander McGarret."  
"Listen Charlie I need your help man. I'm working a case, but it's kind of a personal thing and I really don't want my team involved."  
Fong looked at him hesitantly. "What kind of a case?"

Danny sighed and pulled out the box. He hoped to whatever god was out there that Fong didn't call Steve. Danny didn't even want to think about that Steve would do.  
Danny opened the box. Fong looked inside and gasped. Danny couldn't blame him. It's not everyday you receive a box with ten fingers in it.

"I really need to know who these fingers belong to Fong. And if you can get any prints from the box that'd be a big help too." Danny practically begged.  
"Danny..." He said. "I can't hide something like this! What case is this? You really need to tell Steve!"  
"Charlie you know I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency! Steve cannot find out about this. It's going to be a lot worse if he does. I need you to trust me."  
"You knowing if I keep this between us and something happens to you, I don't know what's worse. Commander McGarret killing me, or Kono saving me from him so she can kill me herself." Charlie replied.  
Danny gave a humorless laugh. "My money's on Kono," he replied. "Please Charlie. Please."

Fong started at him for a while. Danny held his breathe.  
"Fine." He said finally. "But if I think you're in danger I'm calling Steve, Danny. You understand?"  
Danny exhaled. "Deal! I owe you man."  
"Yeah. And if we get caught this is totally on you!"  
"You're the best in the business Fong, who could possibly catch you?"  
Danny slapped Fong on the back. "Thanks again man. Call me as soon as you get something."  
Fong nodded and Danny headed back to his car. He hoped Steve wouldn't kill him for being so late.

***********************************linebreak****** ***********************************

"Look who finally decides to show up!" Kono said as Danny walked into HQ.  
"Yes I know I'm late." Danny replied. "Gees can't a guy be late once in his life."  
"Most guys can brah," Chin replied, "But not you!"

"Nice to see you Danny!" Steve called coming out of his office.  
"Well aren't I Mr. Popular this morning?" Danny said sarcastically.  
Steve smiled slapping on the back.  
Everybody looked up when Steve's phone started to ring.

Steve looked at the caller ID and flipped it open quickly.  
"Yes Governor?" He said.  
The team watched as he nodded a few times.  
"We'll be right there sir." He said, hanging up.  
"Well?" Danny asked.  
"A couple of hikers found a body in the forest this morning. Max is already on the scene waiting for us. Lets go."

Danny nodded before following Steve out to the Camaro.  
"Keys?" Steve asked, looking at him expectantly.  
"How could I forget?" Danny said sarcastically, handing Steve the keys to HIS car. "SEAL's and their control issues.." He muttered as Steve got into the drivers seat.

"What was that Danno?" Steve asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. To the crime scene Rambo. In one piece please." Danny said.  
Steve smirked at him and slammed his foot on the gas.  
"Easy you Neanderthal animal!"

**********************************linebreak******* ***********************************

Steve, Danny, Kono and Chin made their way through the HPD officers and forensic team to where Max was standing next to the body.

Danny tripped on almost every single branch and kept swatting at the flies surrounding them.  
"I hate jungles." Danny muttered, tripping on another branch.  
"Need me to hold your hand Danno?" Steve asked.  
Danny just glared at him.  
"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea boss." Kono couldn't help but put in. "One body is bad enough. We don't need Danny falling and breaking something."  
Steve and Kono laughed. Even Chin couldn't hide the smile that escaped.  
"Even you Chin Ho Kelly, even you?" Danny asked with mock betrayal. "I'm thrilled that you can all share a laugh at my expense. But lets just look at this body and get what we need from the crime scene so we can get out of this godforsaken jungle and back to sidewalks, paved roads and civilization."  
The other three Five-0 members shared one more smirk before reaching the place where Max was examining the body.

"Hey Max!" Kono called.  
"Hello," he replied, nodding to all of them.  
They stood there waiting, looking expectantly at Max, who had yet to start talking.  
"Max?" Steve asked.  
"Yes, Commander?" He replied.  
"What have we got?" Steve tried again.  
"Oh yes of course!" Max said, turning towards the body. He didn't even notice Danny and Kono smirking at each other behind him.

"We have a male. Most probably in his mid 30's. His body has been here long enough for the forest critters to get to him. It's going to be hard to make an identification." Max stated.  
"Can't we just fingerprint him?" Steve asked.  
"That's the thing Commander," Max replied. "This man is missing all ten of his fingers."

*****************************************linebreak ******************************

Soooo who is our fingerless friend?  
Sorry if the chapters are a little short! When I'm typing it feels so much longer and then when I see the word count its always lower than I expect :/  
Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another chapter :). You can call in procrastination! I hate studying for finals... On with the story! Thanks so much for the follows favorites and reviews! Or for just reading! Hope you're enjoying :)

Warning: some bad language. Just beware

**************************************linebreak*** ***********************************

"Danny? Danny. Danny!"  
"Huh?" Danny finally snapped out of it and looked up at Steve. "Wha.. What'd you say?"  
Steve, Chin, and Kono were looking at him with concern.

"I said are you alright? What just happened?" Steve said.  
"Nothing. No, I'm fine I just zoned out for a second... It's hot out here, there are no clouds on this damn island and it's making me tired." Danny replied. He realized how pathetic that sounded, but he couldn't think straight right now. What are the odds that he gets a box with ten fingers, and now they get handed a fingerless victim? Danny Williams didn't believe in coincidence. Being a cop as long as he had made sure of that.  
He could tell Steve didn't believe him, but wasn't going to press the issue. Not in front of Chin, Kono, Max and the majority of HPD anyway.

With one last worried glance at Danny, Steve started giving orders.  
"Alright Chin and Kono you guys stay here and find out what you can from the crime scene. Danny and I are gonna follow Max and get preliminary details on our vic. Not much we can do until we identify this guy." Steve said.  
"Roger that boss," Kono said, but she was looking at Danny. He nodded at her and gave her his best reassuring smile, but he knew she didn't buy it. Neither did Chin and of course Steve. He was so screwed.

********************************************linebr eak**********************************

On their way to the Camaro, Steve and Danny spotted the two hikers who had found the body speaking to an HPD officer.  
"Excuse us for a second," Steve said walking up to the group.

"You the guys who found the body?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah man." One of the hikers replied. "We usually never come up this way, but we took a wrong turn and ended up out here. When I first saw the body, I thought the guy was hurt. It wasn't until we went up to check on him that we realized he was dead."  
The second man nodded.

"This path isn't travelled very often. Barely from what I can tell. If you two hadn't stumbled upon it I'm not sure we would've found this guy..." Steve said, more to himself than to the hikers. Danny could practically see the wheels turning in his brain as he came up with different ideas.  
Steve McGarret's brain is a not a place Danny would ever want to be.

He turned towards the hikers. "Thanks for the help guys. Just leave your names with this officer right here incase we have anymore questions."  
The hikers nodded and Danny turned towards Steve.  
"Let's get to Max's and see what he's found so far." Steve said.  
Danny only nodded, following Steve through the obnoxious woods back to the car.

********************************************linebr eak********************************

"What's good Max?" Danny asked, walking into the ME's office.  
"Commander. Detective." Max replied. "I obviously haven't had time to conduct a full autopsy but I've been looking over the body and noticed a few details."  
"Did you find out who our vic is?" Steve asked.  
"Unfortunately not as of yet. I'm going to send DNA to the HPD crime lab as soon as we're done here. It's possible they can identify this man if he's in the system. I don't assume you've located the fingers?" Max asked hopefully.  
Steve shook his head. "Not yet Max."

Danny could feel Steve turn to look at him. He tried his hardest to keep a straight face. The downside to being partners as long as they have is that Steve can practically read him like book. If Danny didn't figure this out soon he'd have to tell Steve and hope that he won't kill him for keeping it a secret for so long. He really didn't want to drag his team into his problems. But if the fingers he received belonged to this guy on the table, Danny would be compromising an investigation. And that was a big deal.

"You uh, you said that you had some details for us Max?" Danny asked.  
Steve frowned once at Danny before turning back to Max.  
"Yes. While examining what's left of our victims hands, I can see marks from places where the knife must have slipped," Max began. "As you can probably deduce, the victim was most probably alive when his fingers were removed and fought back against his captor leading to these shallow cuts on his hand."  
"So he was tortured." Steve said.  
"This guy either did something somebody didn't like, or they wanted something from him." Danny put in.  
"Cutting off all of his fingers... If it was for information I wonder what this guy knew." Steve replied.  
"Whatever it was... It was enough to kill him for." Danny put in.  
"Wonder if he got the information he needed." Steve mused.  
"If he didn't he's going to be looking for his next victim." Danny said, turning to Steve. "And we don't even know who this one is yet."  
Steve nodded. "Alright Max we're gonna head back to HQ, see what Chin and Kono got from the crime scene. Call us when you've got something."  
"Of course Commander." Max said, nodding at the five-0 members and turning to the body.  
Danny really needed to know who this guy was. And fast.

****************************************linebreak* ********************************

The drive back to HQ was pretty much silent. Danny could feel Steve turn to look at him everyone once in a while, start to open his mouth, and then close it again.  
When they were pulling into the parking lot, Steve decided to go for it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" He asked.  
"What are you talking about, nothing is going on with me." Danny replied.  
"I know you're lying Danny. And you know that I know that you're lying." Steve tried again.  
"What is this, some sort of new NAVY SEAL interrogation trick? Confuse somebody until they admit what you wanna hear?" Danny asked sarcastically.  
"You're squinting. And now you're avoiding too. You're lying Danny." Steve said, losing patience quickly.  
"Would you just drop it Steve? Please. Drop it."  
"No. I'm not dropping it. You're coming to my house tonight and we're going to have a couple of beers and you are going to tell me what's going on Danny." Steve said forcefully.

Before Danny could even respond, Steve got out of the car and started walking towards the office.  
"Shit" Danny whispered. He smacked the dashboard in frustration. "Shit! Damn persistent SEAL!"

Danny made his decision at that moment. He couldnt hide this anymore. He was going to tell Steve. He was gonna go to his house later and tell Steve everything. Then he would just tough out Steve yelling at him about putting himself in danger like that and accept his teams help in whatever was going on. He had Grace to think about. He couldn't get himself killed and leave Step-Stan to raise her. Stan was an idiot.  
Decision made, Danny climbed out of his car and followed Steve to the office.

******************************************linebrea k***********************************

Danny spent the rest of his day pretty much hiding in his office from Steve. After getting virtually nothing from the crime scene, Chin and Kono went over to the HPD crime lab.  
Danny knew he could trust Fong, but if Kono or Chin brought up the fingerless victim... He wasn't sure if the tech would decide to tell them before Danny got a chance to. If he did, Danny was screwed. Even more than he already was.

Danny's phone snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Detective Williams." He said curtly.  
"Hello Detective." A mans voice said. Danny didn't recognize his voice. But he recognized a threatening tone when he heard one.  
"Who the hell is this?" Danny asked.  
"I assume you received the gift I sent you?"  
"Yeah... It was really nice thanks. Why don't you tell me who and where you are so I can return the favor?" Danny replied.  
"Don't worry Detective we'll meet. When the time is right. I need something from you and I intend to get it."  
"Well I'm not really one for favors. Who was in the box?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. And detective, if you alert anyone on your special little five-0 task force about anything that's going on, I'm going to drop bodies faster than you can catch them. Starting with your pretty little ex-wife."  
"Listen to me you son of a bitch-" Danny started, only to stop when he realized the man had hung up.

Danny put the phone down and put his head in his hands. Who the hell was this son of a bitch? If he knew about Rachel, chances are he knew about Grace. And Danny could not risk either of their lives. Or the lives of anyone on his team. He couldn't tell anyone about this, not now. He had to watch his own back and somehow make it out of this mess on his own... Preferably alive.

So much for telling Steve.

*******************************************linebre ak********************************

With his feet up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand, Danny sat on Steve's couch and dreaded what was about to happen. He had tried a least fifteen different excuses to get out of coming to Steve's place but Steve was adamant and here he was, having a staring contest with his best friend.

"We've talked about this Steven. The NAVY SEAL death stare doesn't work on me. I'm immune." Danny said.  
"I shouldn't have to use my death stare to get you to talk to me Danny. I'm your friend and partner. If something is wrong you know you can always come to me. Whatever it is Danny I'll help you."  
"How many times do I have to tell you Steve there's nothing wrong!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I can tell when you're lying to me?" Steve shot back.

Well shit. This was getting heated fast. But if the only way to get Steve off his back was to piss him off, Danny had to do it. No one knew how to piss off Steve McGarret quite like Danny Williams. No one else had the guts to either.

"It's funny that you're accusing me of hiding something!" Danny said angrily.  
Here we go.  
"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked loudly, already shifting forwards on the couch.  
"I mean that every time you have a problem, you run off all Rambo and take of everything yourself! Blowing up whatever you can in the process!"  
"That's not the same Danny you know that I have to do some things on my own!" Steve defended himself furiously. He hated having his actions questioned. And Danny knew that. Danny was his partner, and up until this moment, Steve thought he understood.

"Oh you had to? Like when you had to break into Governor Jameson's mansion and get yourself arrested! How about when you broke out of jail after that? Or when you decided to run off to North Korea with Jenna Kaye? And since that didn't go bad enough for you, you thought you'd run off to North Korea again with Catherine! And do not even get me started with running off to Japan for two weeks! How dare you come to me now and yell at me for keeping secrets when you've never trusted me with anything in the past?!"  
"Of course I trusted you Danny! But I couldn't put you in danger like that! I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me! But whatever is going on with you Danny I can help you! But you need to tell me!"  
"I can't! Why don't you understand that?"  
"You CAN'T or you WON'T?"  
"I... I won't!"  
"Why not Danny don't you trust me?"  
"No!"

And that was it. Danny swore the look on Steve's face would have him feeling guilty every second of every day for the rest of his natural born life. Steve practically sank back into the couch.  
"You don't trust me?" He whispered.  
Danny almost lost it and spilled everything right then and there. But this asshole threatened his family. And Danny couldn't take that chance. As much as he hated hurting Steve like this -and he really hated it- he knew it was the only way to get his persistent partner off his back.

"I gotta go." He said, standing up and running for the door.  
Steve didn't move. He didn't get up. He didn't try to follow. He just stared ahead with a blank expression on his face.

*********************************************lineb reak*****************************

Danny got into his Camaro and sped away as fast as he could. He sped for ten minutes before finally pulling over on the side of the road.  
"FUCK!" He screamed, slamming his head down on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry Steve. I'm so damn sorry."  
He sat there for a few minutes before heading off towards his apartment.

His phone started to ring.  
"What?" He answered.  
"Danny!" The voice on the other end of the phone was frantic. It was also a voice Danny would recognize anywhere. "They're coming for you Danny! You need to grab some things and go!"  
"Woah woah woah. Who's coming after me? What the hell have you done?" Danny asked angrily.  
"There's no time to explain! Go get some things and find a safe place to stay Danny! I'll contact you soon and explain everything. I'm so sorry!"  
The line went dead.

Danny pulled into his usual parking space and stared at his phone. It rang again.  
"What the.." Danny muttered. "Hello?"  
"Danny, it's Fong. I found out who the fingers belong to. But I'm not sure how it connects to you."  
"Well... Whose are they?"  
Fong told him.  
"What?!" Danny asked in disbelief.  
"Does that name mean something to you...?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, it's just not the name I was expecting."  
"Danny-"  
"Listen Charlie, I gotta go. Thanks a lot man I owe you one."  
Danny hung up the phone before he could respond.

This didn't make sense. He knew this guy, but why someone send him his fingers? What did they want from Danny that they couldn't get from him?

He stepped out of his car. Maybe if he hadn't been so lost in thought, he'd notice the man coming up behind him.  
Maybe if he'd been paying attention, he'd hear the man closing in.  
But he hadn't.

Something slammed into the back of his head, and he was out before he hit the pavement.

**************************************linebreak*** ********************************

I am SO incredibly nervous about this chapter you have no idea.  
I figured the only way Steve would give up on Danny's secret was if Danny hurt him and this what I came up with.  
Please let me know what you think! Don't be too harsh if you didn't like it but I hope you did!  
We're getting some action now and some answers soon too.  
Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Another chapter :)  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewing or just checking it out!

hope you enjoy! I'm already halfway done with the next one so it should be up soon. Trying to post as much as I can before the finals studying starts for real

Enjoy :)

***************************************linebreak** ************************************

Steve walked into the office early the next day. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. Last night with Danny did not go as he expected. Steve was the one with trust issues. The one who didn't share anything easily. And Danny was his anchor. When the hell had the tables turned?

He wouldn't admit to anybody how much Danny saying he didn't trust him had hurt. He didn't even know why it hurt so damn much. But it did.  
They'd been partners for three years. He trusted Danny with his life and he was so sure Danny did too.

He slammed his fist on the desk in frustration. After all they had been through, he was sure Danny trusted him. He had to. This made absolutely no sense.  
Whatever was going on with Danny had started with that phone call. Steve had to get to the bottom of this. When Danny comes in today Steve is really going to let him have it.

Steve looked at his watch and realized he'd been sitting there much longer than he thought. The rest of his team should be in by now. A man on a mission, he stood up and marched to Danny's office. But it was empty.  
Steve frowned... Danny was always in by now...

"Boss?" Kono called from behind him.  
Steve spun around to see her and Chin.  
"Morning guys. Anybody seen Danny?" Steve asked them.  
"We were about to ask you that. He's always in by now isn't he?" Chin asked.  
Steve wasn't going to overreact. He wasn't going to freak out. There had to be a perfectly reasonable excuse as to why Danny was late. Right?

"Did either of you call him?" Steve asked.  
"Well we figured maybe you had?" Kono said, confused.  
Steve just looked down at his feet.  
"Did something happen Steve?" Chin asked.  
"Uh... No it's just..." Steve started.  
"It's just..." Kono prompted him.  
"He came to my place last night and things got heated... He stormed off after." Steve told them.  
"I'm assuming you asked him why he's been acting so weird lately in a... Crude and nosey way and he didn't respond well to that?" Chin surmised.  
"So you guys noticed too?" Steve asked.  
"Of course we noticed', Kono said with a wave of her hand, like it should be obvious.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Danny's number. It didn't ring. Just went straight to voicemail.  
"That's odd..." She said.  
"Think maybe he forgot to charge it after he cooled off last night?" Chin asked, always the rational one.  
They all knew the answer to that. Danny always had his phone charged. ALWAYS. He never knew if Grace would need him for something suddenly. So he always needed to be prepared.

"I think I'm gonna go to his place and check it out..." Steve said.  
He knew it wasn't the best idea, since if Danny was just running late, he may still be pissed from last night. But Steve had an inkling that something was seriously wrong here, and his SEAL instincts were almost always right.  
He knew Danny. And his was not like him at all.  
"We'll come with you brah," Chin said.  
Steve looked up at him.  
"Ohana," Kono pointed out. "We're as worried as you are, don't think you can just leave us behind."  
Steve nodded. "Of course not. Lets go."

They rushed out the door to Steve's truck. The sooner they checked on Danny the sooner the sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs would go away... Hopefully.

Nobody voiced the shared fear of what they would find when they got there.

************************************************** **linebreak***************************

Danny's return to the land of the living was slow and more confusing than it should be.  
"How many damn beers did I drink..." He said to himself. Talking just made his head hurt more, if that was even possible. He tried to pick up his hand and realized that he couldn't move either of them.  
"What the..."

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. The only light in the place was coming from a dying bulb suspended by a thin wire in the middle of the room, if you could even call it a room. The light was dim, but still too much for Danny's throbbing head. It felt like Steve let some grenades loose in his skull.

He tried to keep his eyes open long enough to take in his surroundings, despite the pounding in his head. He looked up. Well that's why he couldn't move his hands. They were shackled above him where he hung from the ceiling.  
"Well that's damned perfect." He moaned.

The room he was in was small and dark. There was a chair on the other side of it. Other than that, the room was bare. There weren't even any windows. Danny guessed that he was in some sort of basement. Wherever he was, it had to be abandoned. The place was a wreck and smelled as if no one had been there for years. The dust was burning his eyes, and after breathing enough of it in, his lungs too.

He pulled at the shackles above him. All he managed to do was cut his wrists. Looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon then.  
Why the hell was he even here? What the hell did they want?  
They'd been giving him puzzle pieces. But he wasn't Sherlock freekin Holmes. How was he supposed to put everything together and just know what the hell they wanted from him?

He had a list of people in his head that he wanted to kill right now. Starting with the people who took him and ending with Steve.  
Steve.  
How long had he been here? They'd be looking for him by now wouldn't they? He may have fought with his partner but he knew Steve and he wouldn't just accept that Danny disappeared, even if they were fighting.  
So he just had to hold on long enough for his team to find him. He could do that. At least he hoped he could. He remembered what they did to the last guy. It happened here based on the crusted and dry blood on the floor.

Danny was pulled out of this thoughts by loud shouting from behind the only door of his new hell-hole within a hell-hole.

"You said that if we brought you the blonde guy you'd pay us fifteen thousand dollars!" A man screamed.  
Danny didn't recognize the voice. But now he knew that the people who took him were guns for hire. Someone else was running the show here.  
"This is bull shit!" Another man yelled. "If you don't give us the money, then we're taking him back with us!"

A gun shot rang out.  
"What the fuck?!" The first man shouted. And then all Danny heard was the pounding of two men's footsteps.  
So one of the men who took him was dead, Danny guessed. And the other one might be shortly, unless he could escape.  
Danny heard a couple more gunshots. Escape seemed less likely now.

Stupid bastards. Why did criminals always think they could trust other criminals? Danny never understood. It wasn't rocket science.  
Bad guy rule #1: NEVER LEAVE A WITNESS.  
Unfortunately for Danny, that lessened his chances of making it out of here alive.

The lack of clean air was making his mind fuzzy, and he felt himself fading.  
The last thought he had before he passed out was that he hoped Steve found him soon because he really didn't want to leave this earth without telling his monkey that Danno loved her at least one more time

***********************************linebreak****** ******************

And they're going after Danny! Good thing too it looks like he needs it.

Sorry if this chapter Is a little boring but I'm half way through the next one and that's when the answers start coming out so get excited!

I should be done with the next chapter soon so ill put it up as soon as I can!

Let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello. Every review follow and favorite makes me feel awesome so i know I thank you guys in every chapters but I'm gonna keep doing it!

Here we have another chapter. when I started this I was afraid I wouldn't have time to write but I just can't stop!

in this chapter we have those answers I promised! Hope you guys are ready! Enjoy :)

*******************************************linebre ak******************

Steve pulled his truck up in front of Danny's apartment and got out. He heard Chin and Kono get out behind him.  
"The Camaro is still here." Kono said.  
Steve walked up to the car and touched it.  
"It's cold," he pointed out. "Danny hasn't driven it for a while."

"His door is locked!" Chin called to Steve and Kono. He started knocking.  
"Danny?" He called. "Danny are you in there?"  
They all waited but heard nothing from inside.

"Danny!" Steve yelled, walking up and pounding on the door. "God dammit Daniel if you don't open this door right now I am going to kick it down do you understand me?!"  
Chin put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Steve. If you kick Danny's door down he'll probably kill you."

"Guys!" Kono called from Danny's car.  
Steve and Chin didn't like the tone they heard in her voice. They ran over.  
"What?! What is it?" Steve asked hurriedly.  
Kono held out Danny's cell phone and keys. She looked up at them with wide eyes.  
"I just found these on the floor right near the drivers side..." She said slowly. "And look..."  
Chin and Steve followed her line of sight and saw the unmistakeable drops of blood on the sidewalk.

Steve swore his heart stopped for a moment. But he couldn't lose his head right now. Danny needed him and he had to be cool and focused if he was going to find his partner. And he WAS going to find his partner. Failure was not an option.

After the initial feeling of fear, rage coursed through him and Steve balled his hand into a fist before slamming it down on the hood of the Camaro. Whoever took Danny was going to pay. No ifs ands or buts. Immunity and means really came in handy, and Steve was going to use his means, and his impressive SEAL skills, to kill the men who took Danny as soon as he got his hands on them.

He took a deep breath and started handing out orders.  
"Chin. Call HPD, call the crime scene team, call EVERYONE. I want them all here NOW. Kono, go back to HQ and see what you can get from any traffic cameras around or near Danny's apartment. I want to see everything. I want to know who everyone is and what they were doing here. Go back a week or so incase they staked his place out first."  
Chin and Kono nodded before running to do what Steve said.

Steve knew he had to call Rachel. He dreaded the call but if Grace heard about this on the news it would be even harder on her. And a missing cop was almost impossible to keep quiet.  
He pulled out his phone and dialed the number Danny had given him their first year as partners.

"Hello?" The familiar British accent replied.  
"Rachel... It's Steve McGarret."  
"Commander McGarret." She said. Se was trying to hide it but her voice was already starting to betray her worry. "Is everything alright?"  
"It's Danny... He.. Uh, he-"  
Rachel's sharp intake of breath cut him off. "He's not... He can't be..."  
"No! God no, Rachel he's not dead! I'm sorry. But he's missing. We can't find him and we need your help."  
"Oh god... Of course Commander, anything you need."  
"Have you or Grace spoken to him lately?"  
"I spoke to him yesterday to ask him if he could pick up Grace on Thursday night instead of Friday. This is his weekend with Grace and Stan and I have a dinner in Maui. But something was wrong..."  
"What?" Steve pressed, "What was wrong?"  
"He told me that he couldn't take Grace this weekend. I was very confused, Steve. I'm sure you know how much he loves Grace. He has never, and I mean never, willingly given up his weekend with her before. When I asked him why he begged me to just trust him. I should have known something was wrong..."  
Steve heard the guilt creep into her voice.  
"This isn't your fault Rachel. I promise you I'm going to find him, okay? Whatever I have to do. I will find him Rachel." Steve promised her.  
"Cop 101," Rachel said sadly, "Do not make promises you can't keep."  
"I'm going to keep this promise Rachel." Steve said with complete conviction. He meant it too. He was going to find Danny. Simple as that.  
"Thank you Commander. I need to tell Grace about this when she arrives home from school... She's going to want to speak to you." Rachel told him.  
"Anytime. She has my number. I'll call you as soon as we know something."

Steve hung up the phone and walked over to Chin.  
"Rachel?" Chin asked.  
Steve nodded.  
"How'd she take it?" He asked.  
Steve shrugged. "She cares about him. No matter what happens between them, I think she always will. We need to find him Chin."  
"We will. CSU is on their way. I checked out his apartment. Everything looks fine in there. By the looks of it he never even made it inside last night." Chin reported.  
"How did you get inside?" Steve asked.  
"I picked the lock. It was too easy brah." Chin said with a frown.  
"As soon as this is all over he is getting a new damned apartment. " Steve said angrily.

*******************************************linebre ak**********************************

Steve blew into HQ like a hurricane.  
"Kono!" He called out.  
"Boss! How'd it go at the crime... I mean, at Danny's place?" Kono asked.

"We stuck around and helped out as much as we could, then left the CSI's to it. Steve's angry hovering was making everyone nervous, and there wasn't much else we could do there anyway." Chin said as calmly as he could given the circumstances.

"What have you found out?" Steve asked impatiently.  
"Okay so Danny doesn't have any cameras directly in front of his apartment complex..." She began.  
"Of course he doesn't!" Steve said angrily. "Damn shitshack!"  
"Hold on boss. I've been looking thorough camera footage around a ten block radius of Danny's place and checking out all the cars..." Kono swiped a picture of a black SUV up on the screen. "This car was reported stolen at 4 pm yesterday. Danny left your place at 8 so he was probably abducted around 8:15 when he made it back to his apartment. My guess is they stole the car to abduct Danny without getting caught. We got the plate number but it was dark so it's hard to make out the faces of the men driving it. From what I can make out there are two. If we can find out who stole the car, or where it is now if they still have it, we may be able to find out who took Danny."  
"Excellent work that is great work Kono." Steve said. It wasn't much, but it was more than they had five minutes ago. It was a lead, and Steve would take whatever he could get right now.

Kono was about to reply when Charlie Fong ran into HQ, out of breath and panting.  
"Charlie?" Kono asked, confused, while stepping towards him. "What are you doing here?  
"Commander... I... I need to tell you something..." Fong said.  
"Listen Fong we're really busy here-" Steve started, already on his way out the door.  
"I... uh... It's about Danny..." Fong said quietly.  
Steve stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Fong.  
"What about Danny?" Steve asked. Even a simple question felt like a threat when it was coming from him.

They could tell by the look on Fong's face that whatever he had to say was huge. And they weren't going to like it one bit.  
"Go ahead Charlie." Kono told him.  
"Danny came to me a couple of days ago with a box he said he had received and asked me if I could do some work for him.. Under the radar." Charlie began.  
Steve already looked angry.  
"What was in the box?" Chin asked.  
"It was... There were..." Fong hesitated.  
"What was it?" Steve almost growled.  
"Fingers. Ten fingers." Fong said.  
Kono gasped.

It took Steve two seconds to process what Fong had said before the anger came flooding back.  
"And you didn't tell us anything?!" Steve asked menacingly, taking another step towards the tech.  
Fong took an involuntary step backwards at the terrifying look on Steve's face.  
"Steve!" Chin practically barked at him.  
Steve looked at Chin but did not back down.  
"He was in danger! How could you hide that from us?!" Kono shrieked at him.  
Fong looked ready to run. Not that he would've made it far.

Chin, being the only levelheaded person in the room, inserted himself between his two furious teammates and the petrified lab tech. He was just as angry at Fong and Danny for keeping this secret, and just as worried for his friend, but somebody had to at least pretend to be calm, for Danny's sake, and it looked like that fell to him right now.

"I'm sorry!" Fong said. "Danny begged me to keep it quiet! He said things would be so much worse if you guys knew. I think he was trying to protect all of you. But as soon as I heard he went missing I knew I had to come to you guys."  
"Protect us?" Kono asked. "From what?"  
"I assume he asked you to find out whose fingers were in the box?" Chin asked.  
Fong nodded.  
"And did you?" Steve asked, still glaring daggers at the tech.  
Fong nodded again.  
"His name is Pedro Fuentes. Danny said he knew him. But he didn't say how." Fong told them.

"Pedro Fuentes?" Chin asked. "I've never heard of him..."  
"Me neither." Kono said. "Steve?"  
They both turned to the suddenly very quiet Commander. He was staring into space.  
"Steve?" Chin tried. "Do you know this guy?"  
"Yeah I do... He made a deal with..." Steve said, still lost in his head somewhere.  
"With who Steve? Steve! You need to focus, we need to find Danny!" Chin said loudly, starting to get frustrated.  
Steve snapped out of it.

"He's an accountant for a powerful drug cartel in Colombia. When Matt came to Hawaii two years ago, he made a meeting with Fuentes to launder the cartels drug money before he took off..." Steve said.  
"Matt... Wait, Matthew Williams?" Kono asked in shock.  
"Yeah, Danny's brother."

*************************************linebreak**** *************************************

And there we have it :)  
If you don't know who I'm talking about everything Is in season 1 episode 18 it's called Loa Aloha. It's one of my favorites and I've been waiting for Matthew to come back since and I thought I'd write my own version.

A couple of people guessed that this had something to do with Matt props to you guys :) tried to surprise everyone sorry if it was obvious!

also I know there was no Danny in this chapter but we needed some team progress didn't we? Danny will be back in the next chapter and ill beat him up a little bit (or maybe alot) for you guys! Because who doesn't love some Danny whump?

Let me know what you all think I love to hear from you :)


	7. Chapter 7

As usual thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing :)  
You're awesome!  
On with the story!

*******************************************linebre ak**********************************  
(Note: this scene with Danny takes place not long after where I left off in the prologue)

"We can keep doing this all day Detective." The man said as he punched Danny in the face for what must've been the hundredth time. Danny had lost count a long time ago.

He could tell the man was unhinged. He'd seen enough crazies during his time as a cop to know when someone wasn't right in the head. Whoever this guy was, he wanted Matt and he wanted him bad. Danny had no idea where Matt was. But somehow Matt knew this guy was coming for him. He called him right before he'd been abducted. Danny hoped that once Matt realized he'd been taken, he'd go to Steve, but he wasn't sure. Matt was a fugitive and giving himself in meant federal prison for him. But if he didn't tell Steve... Danny wasn't sure he'd make it out of this room alive. He had faith in his team. They were the best. But Danny hadn't told them anything. He didn't leave them with anything to work with. He was such an idiot.

"I told you, you stupid son of a bitch. I don't know where my brother is! I don't know where Matthew is!" Danny wheezed. He tried to sound intimidating but between the filthy air and the hits he'd taken, he could barely breathe.

He moaned as he was hit in the stomach again. Twice. Three times.  
His captor grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "We don't need to do this, Detective." He said. "You are not the one I want. I want HIM. It's all his fault. Just tell me where he is and you can walk out of here"

"Are you deaf? Or just stupid? I haven't seen Mattie for two years!"  
He tugged harder on Danny's hair and put his knife to Danny's throat. It was pressed down hard and Danny feared if he moved a muscle it would slit his throat. He already felt blood dripping down his neck.  
"Do you remember those fingers I sent you, Williams? That filthy cartel scum was alive and very much alert as I cut them off. One. By. One. I even used this knife. Are you sure you want to make the same mistake he did?"

Danny spit in the mans face. He slapped Danny sharply across the face and screamed in rage.  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MISBEHAVE!"  
He plunged the knife into Danny's shoulder.  
Danny screamed in agony.

Danny felt everything as the bastard pulled the knife out as slowly as possible. And then he felt nothing...

***************************************linebreak** *********************************

"So this is about Matt." Chin said.  
"But why kill Fuentes?" Kono asked. "What could he have had that this guy wanted?"  
"A location..." Steve said as things started to click in his mind.  
"Steve?" Chin pressed, recognizing the look on his face.

"Think about it." Steve began. "Matthew laundered drug money for Fuentes. For all we know he could still be working for that cartel, but this guy didn't kill any of the head honchos. He killed the accountant. Why?"  
"Because Fuentes was the one Matthew was in contact with." Kono said as she started to grasp what Steve was saying.  
"Exactly!" Steve replied.  
"So whoever killed Fuentes must have thought that he knew where Matthew was." Chin continued.  
"That's why he cut off his fingers. He was torturing him for information on Matt's whereabouts." Steve said.

Kono gasped. "Oh god... He took Danny because Fuentes must not have given him the information he needed. And he must think that Danny knows where Matthew is. God he's going to torture him!"  
"But Danny doesn't know where Matt is. He hasn't seen him in two years. Matt is probably laying low somewhere in Europe or somewhere else. Far away from here. How the hell is Danny supposed to know where?" Steve asked angrily.  
Nobody had an answer to that. It didn't have to make sense to them. Only to the killer. If he believed Danny knew where Matt was that would be all the motive he needed to kidnap and torture him. In his mind, Danny could lead him to Matt, and nothing could convince him otherwise.  
They needed to find Danny. Fast.

"Why would he send the fingers to Danny?" Fong chimed in.  
"It was a threat." Steve explained, as anger flashed through him. "He wanted Danny to see what would be done to him if he didn't cooperate."

"Fong, did you find any fingerprints on the box itself?" Chin asked quickly.  
"No. It was clean." Fong replied.  
"Any idea who sent it?" Kono asked.  
"No. There wasn't an address. Someone must have hand delivered it." He replied. "But it did say 'Detective Danny Williams' on top."

Steve rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. "Okay." He said. "Okay. Fong go back to the lab and run that handwriting for any matches in the database. Kono you stay here and get me something, ANYTHING on the identities or even faces of the two men who took Danny that night. When you're done with that, go through Danny's phone calls. I heard him talking to someone on the phone the other day and it sounded heated. He may have been in contact with Matt or the man who took him recently. I want all ingoing and outgoing numbers accounted for. And send me the address of the owner of the truck they used to take Danny, Chin and I are going to go check it out."

After watching the affirmative nods all around, Steve took a deep breath.  
"Listen, I know we're all worried but we need to keep our focus here. We don't know what this bastard is doing to Danny and we need to find him, now. Whatever we have to do we're going to do. Lets get to work."

*****************************************linebreak *******************************

Danny awoke to a harsh stream of ice cold water being sprayed in his face.  
He tried to movie his head so that his mouth and nose were away from the water, but no matter which way he moved his head, the stream followed.  
His eyes flew open in panic. This sicko was going to drown him. He was drowning him with a hose. How pathetic was that?

Danny started thrashing desperately as his lungs began to burn. The water was going up his nose and as he opened his mouth to try to draw in a breath, the water burnt its way down his throat. He started gagging and his vision grayed.  
This was it. He was going to die in this shithole basement.  
He was going to drown, just like his friend Billy Selway had when they were teenagers, and he wasn't even in the fucking ocean.

When Danny closed his eyes, about to let the darkness take him, the water stopped. Danny gasped and pulled air in greedily. He didn't care that it as dirty and dusty. It was air. He panted for several minutes while the man just watched. As Danny's breathing calmed, and his mind stopped its frantic racing, he realized that he wasn't tied to the chair anymore. He was hanging from the ceiling again.

White hot pain suddenly flared through his shoulder and he moaned. He'd almost forgotten about the stab wound. Almost. The way his arms were being stretched by the chains was pulling at his wound, and it had started to bleed freely.

"You know if you plan on getting any information out of me, it would probably be better if I didn't bleed to death beforehand." Danny pointed out.  
The man ignored him. "You spit on me." He said in disgust.  
"Well you kidnapped me, stabbed me, and tried to drown me with a hose. I guess we're even." Danny said sarcastically.  
"You spit on me." He repeated.  
Jesus what the hell was wrong with this guy? He was insane and he was slow. How could he have orchestrated the kidnapping of a cop and gotten away with it?

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten my manners." Danny said. "Listen guy, I know you're not the sharpest crayon in the box, but you have to know that kidnapping a police officer is one of the stupidest things you can do. You wanna know why? Because it pisses off every other police officer on the entire force. Not to brag here, but I'm not just any police officer. And when my partner gets here, he's going to rip off your face without even breaking a sweat okay? Trust me. He's an animal and animals have a fierce protective drive thing going on don't they? He blew up the last guy who killed his best friend with a grenade. So why don't you let me go before he shows up here guns blazing, kills you, and mounts your head above his fire place, huh?"

The man stared at him for a long time. His eyes were blank. Danny couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head, or if it was just full of white noise and elevator music. He was quiet for so long Danny thought he might actually be considering letting him go. No such luck.

"Where is Matthew Williams?"

*****************************************linebreak ***********************************

"So your car was there when your friend picked you up for yoga at 2 o'clock Mrs. Kailua, but it was gone when you returned home two hours later?" Chin asked.  
"Yes." She replied. "It's my husbands truck. I never really drive it. It's too big. He takes it to work whenever he's here, but he travels a lot." She looked at Steve as she said the last bit and smiled. Steve tried to hide his disgust and smiled back at her politely.

"Was anyone home at that time who could've seen the truck being taken Ma'am?" Steve asked.  
"Oh no Commander." She replied. "This street is always quiet during the day. Everyone's out and about you know?"  
"Of course." He replied, standing up. This was pointless. And he was through wasting time.

Mrs. Kailua got up quickly. "Leaving so soon Commander? Wouldn't you like to stay for a drink? You look like you could use one."  
Chin bit back a smirk.  
"No thank you ma'am but we really must be going. Thanks a lot for your help. We're sorry we bothered you so late. Will you call us if you remember anything?"  
"Oh I'd love to call you Commander McGarret," she replied with a grin.

Steve ran out of the house as fast as he could. Chin followed him out.  
"Well she definitely wants you brah." Chin said, climbing into Steve's truck.  
Steve had refused to drive the Camaro without Danny. It just didn't feel right.  
"Ugh," Steve said. "That was a waste of time. We're still no closer to finding Danny. I'm going to call Catherine and see if she can use her resources to locate the truck. I know this is a long shot, but I've also been thinking about contacting one of the cartel members that Fuentes was associated with. They're not going to want to talk to cops but maybe they'll have enough loyalty to want to catch his killer. It can't hurt to get some details on his disappearance."  
"Good idea brah. Whatever helps us. And Steve, we'll find him."  
"Yeah... Yeah we will Chin. We have to."

******************************************linebrea k***********************************

"Kono. What have you got?" Steve asked as soon as they had stepped into HQ. Danny had been gone for around 24 hours. They all knew what that meant, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it.

"Okay so I just finished working on getting the faces of the men who took Danny. I've got a really rough view of them." Kono said, handing Steve and Chin the picture.  
"You can barely see anything!" Steve said in frustration.  
"I know boss. I'm sorry." Kono said dejectedly.  
"No. I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. It may not be good enough to get a hit with facial rec but run it anyway. It might be better to show the picture around and see if anyone recognizes them. I'll bring it to Kamekona in the morning."

Steve looked at his team. It was late and everyone was exhausted. They were running on fumes here.  
"Listen guys, why don't you guys go home and get some rest. Ill stay here and hold down the fort until morning." Steve said.  
"Don't even think it Steve." Chin said.  
"Yeah Boss," Kono agreed. "Danny needs us. And we need him. Do you really expect us to just go home like everything is fine? We'll sleep when we have him back safe."

Steve smiled at them. He really didn't know what he did to deserve a team like the one he had. He just hoped he could find Danny and put them back together again. They were a puzzle of four. They couldn't function properly with a missing piece.

He was about to say something when two very angry men he recognized immediately stormed through the door.  
"Where is Detective Williams?" One of them demanded the second he spotted Steve.  
Before Steve could respond, Chin was up and at em.  
"Who the hell are you two?" He asked.  
"Special agents Edward Kipton and Adam Markowitz. FBI." Kipton replied, not even looking at Chin.

"Did you know?" Kipton asked accusingly, getting in Steve's face. "Where is Detective Williams? Did he know?"  
"Know what? What the hell are you taking about?" Steve asked.  
"Matthew Williams has been spotted." Markowitz told Steve.  
Steve shot forward. "Where? Where is he?"  
"He's here. In Hawaii. "

******************************linebreak*********** ****************************

Now what is Matt doing in hawaii?  
So how are we enjoying that Danny whump I promised huh? Too much? Too little? Don't worry there's more to come!  
Btw I didn't make up those two agents they're from Loa Aloha as well.  
Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Love all you guys :) running out of things to say at the beginning of each chapter... Enjoy!

**********************************************line break********************************

"I'm sorry. What the hell did you just say?" Steve asked.  
It didn't make sense to him. What would Matthew be doing here in Hawaii?

"We've been trying to track Matthew Williams since he disappeared from here two years ago." Kipton explained. "We've kept tabs here and in New Jersey incase he came back to see Detective Williams or his family. He was seen here on this island just yesterday."  
"Are you saying you had knowledge of Matthew Williams being here, Commander?" Markowitz asked.  
"No, I had no idea he was here!" Steve told them.  
"What about Detective Williams?" Kipton asked. "We'd like to ask him a few questions, where is he?"  
"He's missing." Chin told them.  
"What?" Kipton asked. "Since when?"  
"Since yesterday." Chin replied.

The two FBI agents looked at each other, and Steve didn't like the look on either of their faces.  
"What?" Steve asked impatiently.  
"Don't you find it a little bit of a coincidence that the day Matthew shoes back up in Hawaii, his brother suddenly goes missing, Commander?" Kipton asked.  
Kono stepped forward angrily. "Just what exactly are you trying to say?"  
"Maybe Detective Williams isn't missing. Maybe he's run off to aid his brother. It wouldn't be the first time." Markowitz reminded them.  
"Hey. Listen to me." Steve said dangerously. "I know my partner. Danny would not risk prison to run off with Matthew. He has a daughter. He would never do that to her."  
"Besides, we found blood at the scene where we believe Danny was taken from. How do you explain that?" Chin asked, trying to calm the room before Steve did something that would end with him in federal custody.  
"He's a cop. It's very easy to fake your own kidnapping if you know exactly what you're doing." Kipton said. "We're going to conduct our own investigation into Detective Williams' ah... Abduction. Your team is obviously too close to this, and we need to deduce if he's turned dirty cop-"

That was the last straw for Steve.  
"Listen to me you son of bitch," he yelled, starting forward. Chin quickly grabbed his shoulders from behind and Kono put her hands on his chest. "He is the best cop I know! You hear me?!"  
Kipton tried to keep a straight face but failed and faltered at Steve's ferocity. He took. Step back. "Commander-" he started to say.  
"I think it's best you two left. NOW." Chin said angrily, not letting go of Steve.  
Kipton tried say something else but his partner grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door.  
"We're going to be consulting on this case with your team and HPD, Commander." Kipton called.  
"If I see you again you're going to wish you never crawled out of your little federal building!" Steve shouted back.

Steve was shaking with rage by the time the two agents left the Five-0 headquarters.  
"Steve?" Kono said quietly. " They know Danny at HPD, okay? Nobody is going to believe a word those two say."  
"Dirty cop?" Steve muttered. "Dirty cop?! Someone better call HPD and warn them what's going to happen if I see either of those two again."

Chin nodded and finally released Steve's shoulders.  
"Come on we've got work to do Steve." He said.  
Steve blew out a breath and followed Chin and Kono to the table.  
"What have we got?" He asked.  
"I've been tracking down Danny's phone calls," Kono replied. "So far we have two numbers unaccounted for. Two are from the same burner phone. One came to Danny's office and the other to his cell. According to the time log, the number called Danny just before he was abducted."  
"And the other?" Chin asked.  
"Another burner. This one to Danny's office, and only once." Kono replied.  
"Great!" Steve said, exasperated. "So we have absolutely no way of tracking either of the phones."

Kono shook her head. "But listen Steve, we've got Katherine tracking the truck, and we've got some witness statements from Danny's neighbors to go over."  
Steve nodded. "You guys go over those. I'm going to try and make contact with someone from Fuentes' cartel and see what they can tell me."

Steve started to walk towards his office but stopped before he got there. He turned to stare at the door of Danny's office. He hadn't been in these since Danny went missing. He hadn't even opened the door.  
He walked towards it slowly. He pulled he glass door open and went inside.  
The second he stepped into the office and saw Danny's empty desk, a new wave a dread washed over him.

What had he expected? Did he think he'd walk in here and see Danny sitting at his desk, as if he'd never been missing? As if this was just a nightmare? If only. Steve sat on the couch across from Danny's desk that he'd sat on so many times before while the partners just talked. He thought back to their last conversation here. Danny had been telling him how amazing Grace had done in her school play. He sounded so happy, and Grace had only played a tree.  
Then he thought about the last time he'd seen his partner. Steve refused to believe that that was the last time he'd ever see his partner alive. It couldn't be.

Steve sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"Where are you Danny?" He asked the empty office.

************************************************** ****linebreak************************

Danny was staring down at the floor that was becoming increasingly covered with his blood. He didn't know how long he'd been here, but he was sure he wouldn't last much longer. He was still bleeding all over the place from his shoulder and he was soaking wet. The bastard had even put on some ancient air conditioner, which was blowing not only freezing air, but more dust into his tiny cell. He couldn't stop shivering, and the pathetic wheezing sounds he was making with each breath left him increasingly concerned for his lungs.

He looked up when the door opened and his captor came back in.  
Danny didn't even have the strength to antagonize him anymore. He just stared back at him.  
"Are you ready to tell me where Matthew is?" The man asked.  
Danny was so sick of hearing this question.

"Why do you want my brother so badly? Huh? What did he do to you?" Danny asked. If he was gonna die for Matt, he wanted to know what he'd done to this guy to drive him to such lengths.  
"It's all his fault." The man replied.  
"What's his fault?" Danny asked.  
The man hesitated. Looking from Danny to the floor and back again.  
"Look man, if I'm going to die here I deserve to know why." Danny said.

Danny regretted bringing it up immediately. The man got angrier and angrier while Danny watched, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Listen, whatever he did man I'm really sorry. I know he didn't mean to hurt anybody. He was just being stupid. He made a mistake!" Danny tried to reason with his captor before he lost it completely. He could tell it wasn't working.

"His fault! It was his fault! WHERE IS HE?!"

Danny tried to brace himself, but nothing could prepare him for the vicious onslaught of punches that were suddenly flying his way.

One straight to his stomach. "WHERE" Another to the chest. "IS" The last one straight to the face. "HE?!"  
A couple more to the gut and one to the chest left Danny breathless. He was gasping for air and his vision was tunneling.

"I'm losing patience detective." He said, before the leaving the room.

Danny hung limply and continued to gasp for air. When he realized it wasn't helping, he started to take shallow wheezing breaths. He wasn't getting enough air in to satisfy the burning in his lungs, but it was enough to keep him alive. For now.

He tried to remain as still as possible. He was sure he now had at least one broken rib, and if he moved the wrong way, it could puncture his lung and he'd be done for.

So here he was. Hanging miserably from the ceiling. He was still shaking and he couldn't breathe.

"Where are you Steve?"

**********************************************line break******************************

Nothing.

They had worked through the entire night and had absolutely nothing to show for it. Steve was so desperate at this point he was considering going from door to door with a machine gun until he found his partner. He would tear this island apart to find Danny if he had to.

"The cartel members wouldn't give you anything else?" Chin asked in disgust.  
"No. I had to force them to talk to me at all. All I got was the day he disappeared. Not where he was, or if he'd been receiving any phone calls, or if he was still working with Matthew. Not even what he was doing that day. Nothing." Steve replied. "He's just an accountant. They have plenty more where he came from. They don't care about him."  
"Good friends." Kono muttered.  
"Yeah... How'd the witness statements go?" Steve asked.  
"Everyone is saying the same thing. Black truck. Nothing else." Kono replied annoyed.  
"It was dark. Not many neighbors noticed the car at all." Chin put in.  
Kono's phone started to ring and she walked towards her office to answer it.

"Duke called me a half hour ago. Told me about the FBI agents. Nobody there believes a word. Duke told me they almost laughed them out of the building. But he promised to keep me updated on what the agents were doing." Steve reported.  
"The last thing we need are two agents with an agenda trying to make this Danny's fault." Chin said.  
"Tell me about it." Steve replied.

Kono walked towards them with a terrified look on her face.  
Steve and Chin were on her in a second.  
"What? What is it?" Steve asked, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
"Max. He got back to me on Fuentes' autopsy. Jesus.. Steve. The fingers weren't even all of it. Max said he was beaten severely and he had water in his lungs... It was bad Steve. It was really bad." Kono shook her head as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.  
Chin put his hand on her arm. "We're gonna find him cuz."  
Steve knew he should say something, but he had no reassuring words to say.

"This is my fault." He whispered finally. Nobody had said it, but he knew it was true.  
"Steve!" Kono said. "It isn't! This is not on you!"  
"I should have known... I shouldn't have let him keep shrugging it off. Dammit why didn't he just tell me?!" Steve yelled. He was starting to crack.

"Hey!" Chin called out.  
Steve didn't answer.  
Chin snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face. "We can play the blame game all day and night, or we can go out there and find Danny. I for one, am not going to sit around here."  
Harsh as it was, Chin knew the only person who could reassure Steve was Danny. They just had to find him first.  
"It's 7:30 Steve. Lets go talk to Kamekona and get these pictures out, okay?"  
Steve nodded. "Yeah... Yeah. Come on guys."

*********************************************lineb reak*****************************

Kamekona was walking towards his shrimp truck when Five-0 pulled up.  
"Howzit?" He called out, as they stepped out of Steve's truck. "Where's little haole?"  
"We need your help big man." Steve said immediately.  
Kamekona knew just by looking at them that something was wrong.  
"Of course Bruddah what you need?" He asked.

Kono handed him the pictures. "These men took Danny."  
"Aww man..." Kamekona said. "They know they're dead meat when McGarret finds them?"  
"They will soon." Steve promised.  
"We need you to get in the coconut wire and find out who these two men are. And fast. Danny's been gone 36 hours and we need to find him." Chin said.  
"Not much of a picture..." Kamekona pointed out.  
"I know." Steve said. "But if someone knows one of these guys well enough, they'll recognize them anyway."

Steve looked down as his phone started to ring.  
He nodded to the three and went off to answer it.  
"McGarret."  
"Uncle Steve?" A small voice asked.  
"Hey Gracie!" Steve said. He smiled for the first time since Danny had been taken.  
"Did you find Danno uncle Steve?"  
"Not yet baby. But we're trying really hard okay? We're looking everywhere." Steve replied.  
It broke his heart to hear her sniffle over the phone.  
"I miss him Uncle Steve!" She cried. "He was supposed to take me to this movies. We don't have to go to the movies if he's doesn't want to but I want him back!"  
"Gracie listen to me. I'm going to find Danno okay? I'm gonna find him and as soon as he's feeling up to it I'm sure he's going to take you to the movies sweetheart."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise." Steve replied without hesitation.  
"Okay... Call me when you find my Danno."  
"I will. And Gracie... Danno loves you. More than anything in the world. Never forget that okay?"  
"Okay. Danno loves you too Uncle Steve." Grace replied before hanging up the phone.  
Steve stood frozen with his phone in his hand. Danny's little girl knew just what to say to break his heart. He really needed Danny back. Not just for Grace, but for himself too.

He walked back over to the group.  
"I'm gonna get this out to everyone right now McGarret." Kamekona promised.  
"Thanks a lot brah." Steve said.  
"I need to go call Danny's family back in Jersey and give them an update." Chin said stepping to the side.  
Steve nodded.

Kono's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and picked it up.  
"Fong." She said. "Woah woah woah. Slow down. What? Okay we're on our way."  
"What is it?" Steve asked.  
"Fong got a handwriting match in the database to the handwriting on the box Danny received."

**********************************************line break********************************

Are the team closing in? We'll see!  
I sure hope so Danny's in pretty bad shape and this guy seems hungry for his fingers.

Let me know what you think!  
Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my readers and reviewers! You guys rock!

So I don't work in law enforcement or anything but I watch a lot of crime shows so I've been doing my best to have things make sense. I'm not so sure how the handwriting database thing works I just know that there is one from the Victorias Secret episode this season. If I'm totally wrong about the way it works I apologize!

*******************************************linebre ak*************************************

Steve burst through the doors of the HPD crime lab with Chin and Kono hot on his heels.  
"Fong!" He called out.  
They approached Charlie's desk and the tech wasted no time with pleasantries.

"His name is Sean Harris." Fong said immediately. "The hit I got in the database came from a letter sent to the FBI when Matthew was first exposed."  
Fong hands a copy of the letter to Steve and he reads it over quickly, taking in every last detail.  
"What's it say?" Kono asked impatiently.  
"He demands the whereabouts of Matthew Williams. He wants to know where he is so that he can seek revenge for what Matt did to his family. He believes it's his right to know where Matthew is and says that the FBI have to divulge that information to him 'or else.'" Steve told them. "This guy sounds crazy. What exactly did Matt do to his family?"

"I looked that up as well." Fong reported. "Sean and his family lived in New York. His father Jason was one of the people Matt stole money from. When Matt went into hiding, Jason lost almost all of his investment and it was a downward spiral from there. He eventually snapped and killed his own wife before killing himself as well."  
Chin and Kono glanced at each other in alarm.

"Now we know why he wants Matt so badly." Kono pointed out.  
"How could the FBI not look into this?!" Steve yelled. "This guy basically threatened them! It's clear he's not right in the head! How can they let something like this slide?! They should've known it would lead to something like this! I think somebody needs to show that worthless Kipton-"  
"Hey!" Chin called, putting a soothing hand on Steve's shoulder and cutting him off. "Hey. Lets not focus on them right now okay? Lets just focus on getting Danny back and once he's safe, I promise I won't stop you from beating up the FBI agents. Danny might try to, but I won't."

Steve nodded and took three calming breaths.  
"As soon as this is over I am putting tracking devices on all of us." Steve muttered.  
"Yeah good luck telling Danny that boss." Kono replied.  
Steve shook his head before getting back to business.  
"We need to find Matt. Danny is our priority, but his brother is in danger as well and Danny would kill us if we did nothing about it. But it's not going to be easy." He said.  
"Do you think he even knows about Danny?" Kono asked.  
"I don't know... If he was the one who called Danny right before he was abducted he could've been trying to warn him." Chin said. "But he must know Danny's missing by now then. He's either going to try and help get him back, or he's going to flee the island again."  
"If he wanted to help get Danny back he'd turn himself in. Wouldn't he?" Kono mused.  
"Not likely." Chin said.  
"Matthew Williams and I are going to have words when I get my hands on him." Steve said with a scowl on his face.  
"Easy brah that's Danny's brother you're talking about." Chin pointed out.  
"Yeah and look where that's gotten him!" Steve shot back.  
Chin just nodded in agreement. Couldn't argue with that logic. Or that very angry SEAL.

"Where is Sean now?" Kono asked. "Any hotel rooms booked? Car rental? Cell phones or credit cards? Anything we can use to track him?"  
"Nothing. His plane landed in Hawaii three weeks ago and since then it's like he dropped off the radar." Chin replied, looking at Fong's computer screen.  
"I want all his credit cards flagged. His cell too. We get even a blip on his I wanna know about it. Put him on the no fly list, use my information." Steve told Kono. She nodded and got to work on Charlie's computer.

"What else have we got on Harris?" Steve asked.  
"Well he doesn't have any kind of criminal record but growing up with a rich father can get a lot of things pushed under the rug." Chin told him.  
"I'm looking at his school records." Kono said. "He was bullied a lot and by the looks of it he fought back. Got into trouble often. Was also in the resource rooms for kids with learning disabilities."  
"How could somebody so unbalanced pull something like this off?" Steve asked.  
"Too many crime movies?" Fong put in.  
The Five-0 members all turned to look at him.  
"Sorry." He said.

Kono shook her head. "I may be able to get more on him from our computers at HQ. We should head back there and wait for word from Kamekona. We could also work on tracking down Matt."  
Steve nodded. "Let's go."

*******************************************linebre ak**************************************

At his end, Kamekona was having trouble finding out who the two men in the pictures were. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't important to him too. After all the work he'd done for Five-0 he became friendly with all of them, even the loudmouth haole. Kamekona would do whatever he could to get Jersey back.  
But if something happened to the haole before Five-0 found him... Kamekona didn't even want to think about what McGarret would do. That man was dangerous and messing with his team was a stupid move, but messing with his partner... Kamekona almost felt sorry for this guy when McGarret got his hands on him. Almost.

He reached out to more of his contacts. The pictures were spread far and wide by now. Somebody had to recognize these guys.  
And it turns out somebody did.

Kamekona answered his phone when it began to ring, hoping it would be good news to tell McGarret.  
"Howzit?" He answered.  
"Sidestreet bar. One hour."

Kamekona showed up early and looked around, waiting for his source.  
He bought a beer and looked at his watch.  
"Kammy," the man said, sitting down next to him.  
"Nice to see you Bruddah," Kamekona replied, handing him the beer. "I hear you got something for me."  
The man nodded. He pulled out the picture. "This one here is Ahuna Kala and that there's his brother Akina. Lowlife thugs. They'd do anything for a quick buck. And I mean anything brah. You lookin for the blonde haole cop, Williams, I wouldn't be surprised if they took him."  
Kamekona nodded. "You sure? These two are dead meat. Don't be makin a mistake."  
"Have I ever steered you wrong before? I never forget a face Kammy and I've seen these two enough times to know they're trouble."  
"Never Bruddah. Where can I find these two?" Kamekona asked.  
"They live in a tiny apartment on Puholo street. You'll know the building when you see it. 4B. You didn't hear this from me brah."  
"Neva brah. Thanks man I owe you one." Kamekona said, standing up to leave.  
His friend tipped his beer at him and winked.

Neither of them noticed the man sitting at the end of the bar, hanging on to every word they were saying.

******************************************linebrea k*************************************

Steve, Chin and Kono we're so busy digging through Sean Harris' life that they almost didn't hear the phone ring.

"McGarret." Steve answered.  
"Hey brah, I've got a location for you." Kamekona said.  
"Where?!" Steve asked immediately. He didn't want the details of how Kamekona got the address. It didn't matter to him, legal or not. He'd do whatever it took to get Danny back. And break any rule necessary in the process.  
"An apartment on Puholo street. 4B." He replied.  
"I owe you a huge one man. Thanks."  
Steve hung up the phone and turned to Kono an Chin who were watching him intently.  
"Puholo street. Lets go."  
They were out the door before he finished his sentence.

If Danny could see the way Steve was driving right now, he wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of his life. The police lights were flashing and Kono and Chin were holding on like their lives depended on it. Which they probably did. But no one complained. They had to get to Danny as soon as possible. They weren't sure if these two still had him, but when Steve was through with them they'd be singing. And Danny's location had better be the first song Steve hears.

He pulled in front of the apartment and jumped out. Their vests were already on as they made their way to the fourth floor as quietly as possible. As they reached 4B, they realized the door was open.  
Steve looked to Chin and Kono, motioning for them to follow him. They stepped into the room silently.

He saw a man standing there with a gun, but he couldn't see the mans face.  
"Five-0! Put your hands up and drop the weapon NOW!" Steve shouted.  
The man took off and Steve was right behind him. He ran through a door to a conjoining room and out into the hall.

Steve ran down the hall, gun in hand, eyes focused only on the person in front of him. He may not be able to shoot this son of a bitch -yet- but he'd be damned if he let him get away.  
He heard the footsteps of Chin and Kono a few feet behind him. He knew he could always count on his team. Especially now, when it meant the most.  
Putting all his attention back on the man in front of him, he called on all of his substantial SEAL training and ran faster. Finally within reach of his target, he launched himself forward and tackled the man to the ground. Spinning him around quickly, he grabbed him by the throat and put on a face that would make his partner proud... If his partner were here.  
"Where is he?!" Steve growled, the venom in his tone surprising even himself. He felt Chin put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.  
"Im going to ask you again. And then I'm going to get even angrier than I am right now. And that's not going to be good for you. So do yourself a favor here." Steve said slowly, threatening this man with every word.  
For good measure, Steve slammed the mans head into the floor. Not enough to daze him, but enough to get his point across.  
"Where is he you son of a bitch?! Where is Detective Danny Williams?!"  
(This was in the prologue but I wanted to put it in again so you didn't have to look back)

Chin grabbed his shoulders now and tried to pull him off of the man.  
"Chin?! What are you..." Steve yelled at him.  
"Stop! It's Him! Steve! Look!" Chin yelled back.  
Steve froze and got a good look at the mans face for the first time.

It was Matthew Williams.

*****************************linebreak************ ******************************

And now they've got Matt! Not how you expected was it?

Not so sure about this chapter... I didn't think the story would go this long. I hope I'm not boring you guys with the case stuff but there's gonna be some more action soon promise!

Let me know what you think:)  
Thanks for reading!

Just saw the season finale! Wow that was intense! Bittersweet too I love some parts and didn't like others I'm not gonna give it away! But the ending?! Damn. Not that I'd ever want to rush my summer but I kinda need this show back. And it's only been gone for 34 minutes now. At least we've got fan fiction right?


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still just in shock over that finale wow. Anyone else? The only things that are gonna hold me over till September are True Blood and Dexter. Yes, I watch too much tv lol

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :)

Here's the next chapter!

*****************************************linebreak ************************************

Danny tried not to flinch and as the knife traced its way down his face.  
"I meant it when I said I was losing patience Detective." His captor said.  
"And I meant it when I said I didn't know where Matt was. Look man, I don't know how many times I can say the same thing. I. Do. Not. Know. Where. He. Is." Danny wheezed out.

He didn't think he'd make it much longer anyway. The incessant shivering left his teeth chattering which sent waves of pain through his still throbbing skull. He wondered if he had developed hypothermia yet. Could you even get hypothermia in Hawaii? Steve would know. Whether it was the cold or the rib just waiting to puncture his lung, if superSEAL didn't show up soon...

"He's your brother. Of course you know. You always take care of your little brother. Always." He said. He was tapping his foot and flexing his fingers like he was nervous. Or he was losing control. Danny would really rather be somewhere else when this time bomb of a guy exploded.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly as close as we used to. I speak to him for the first time in two years and look at where it got me." Danny muttered, and then blanched when he realized what he'd just admitted to. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly but he couldn't believe what he had just let slip. He prayed the man was too messed up to notice. Of course he would never be that lucky.

"You spoke to him?! You talked to him! YOU LIAR!" He screamed at Danny.  
"I didn't mean... On the phone! I don't know where..." Danny started, trying to cover up what was probably a deadly mistake.

The knife flashed through the air and before he knew what was happening, Danny felt it imbedded in his leg.  
He tried to scream but it just led to a coughing fit that left Danny gasping for air and fighting to stay conscious. He couldn't breathe. He tried to calm himself down and take smaller breaths.

The man pulled the knife out and grabbed Danny's hand.  
"What are you doing?" Danny choked out. "What are you doing?!"  
"It didn't have to come to this Detective." He replied, putting the knife to the pinky finger of Danny's left hand.

"WAIT!" Danny shouted as he started to press down. "Wait! Stop! I have an idea! Don't! DON'T!"

*******************************************linebre ak**********************************

Steve shoved Matt into the metal chair of the five-0 interrogation room. Interrogating his best friends brother was not something he wanted to do. But he'd do anything to get Danny back as the it was nearing the third day since his abduction. Steve wasn't sure how much time Dany had left. And frankly that terrified him.

"What the hell were you doing in that house?" Steve asked forcefully.  
Matt just looked up at him.  
"Listen to me Matthew. They have your brother. They have Danny. They've had him for nearly three days now. And do you know why? Because of you. They're hurting him because of you. I don't care if you're his brother Matt, if you don't give me something, and Danny dies, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Steve said so menacingly, he could see his prisoner pale with every word.

Matt just nodded.  
"I was doing the same thing you were." He replied. "I was looking for Danny."  
"How did you know where to find him?" Steve asked.  
Matt shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "You spend enough time on the other side, and you start meeting people. I found out about the meeting between the big shrimp guy and his source through a source of my own... I sat at the end of the bar and waited for the location. I'd been hoping to find Danny and get out before you guys showed up, but you can see how well what went."  
"Who's this source?" Steve asked.  
"A true criminal never reveals his sources Commander." Matt replied. "If he did, he wouldn't have any more."

Steve made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat. He couldn't believe the man in front of him was his partners brother. He must be adopted.

"Do you know what happened to the two guys who lived in that apartment?" Steve asked.  
"They're dead." Kono answered, walking into the room. "HPD just pulled their bodies out of the canal near Puholo."  
Steve turned sharply to look at Matt.  
He shrugged. "Don't look at me man, I didn't do it."

"So I'm thinking Sean Harris offers to pay these guys to take Danny, and then kills them once they deliver Danny to him. Kidnapping a cop is a big deal. Keeping one hostage and assaulting him is huge. This guy doesn't want any witnesses." Steve said.  
"Steve." Kono said nervously. "That means when he finds out Danny doesn't actually know where Matt is..."  
"Hey," Steve replied, putting a hand on her shoulder , "it's not going to come to that."

Kono nodded at Steve before turning to glare at Matt.  
He couldn't take his eyes off the floor.  
"You need to find him. I remember Harris. I remember..." Matt whispered. "This is my fault."

Steve was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing.  
"Yeah Chin?" He answered. "What?! I'll be right up!"  
"What? What is it? Is it Danny?" Matt asked.  
But Steve ignored him, running out of interrogation with Kono hot on his heels.

***********************************linebreak****** **********************************

Chin was still going through Sean Harris' life when he heard a phone ring. It was an office phone. He looked around and realized that it was coming from Danny's office. Who would be calling Danny? He had a bad feeling about this all of the sudden.

"Hello?" He answered suspiciously.  
"Steve McGarret." A voice Chin didn't recognize replied.  
"No, this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Five-O. Who is this and how did you got Detective Williams' phone number?" He demanded.  
"I want to talk to Commander McGarret." The man answered.  
"Why don't you tell me who this is, and then-"  
"Give the phone to McGarret or I cut off one of his beloved partners fingers." The voice cut in threateningly.

Chin gasped.  
"I'll go get him just give me a minute. Don't hurt Danny!"  
Chin dialed Steve's number.  
"Steve!" He said urgently when the man answered. "The kidnappers on the phone and he wants to talk to you! Now! Hurry!"  
Chin could hear Steve's hurried footsteps as he left interrogation.

Not even fifteen seconds later, Steve was bursting through Headquarters and ran straight to Danny's office.  
He grabbed the phone before Chin had a chance to hand it to him.  
"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarret. Who am I speaking with?" He said in his most authoritative tone.  
"This is the man who has your partner. If you want him back, I'm going to need something from you first."  
"Where is my partner you son of a bitch? I want to talk to Danny. Now." Steve demanded.  
"That's not how this works! And you may not want to talk to me like that while I've got a knife to your partners throat." The man Steve assumed was Sean replied.  
Steve bit back his rage and took a calming breath. He couldn't risk this guy hurting Danny.  
"You want me to help you, I want proof of life. I talk to Danny first." Steve said, refusing to back down.  
"Fine." The man muttered. Steve heard the shuffling of the phone being passed.

"Steve?"  
Steve never felt such relief at hearing his partners voice. But the relief was mixed with terror when he noticed just how weak and wheezy his voice was. Sean Harris was a dead man.

"Danny! Hey Danno, how you doing buddy?" Steve asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice from Danny.  
"I've had better days..." Danny replied.  
"I'm going to find you Danny. You know that right?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah. I trust you Steve. And I'm so sorry." Danny said sadly.  
Steve bit his fist to keep from hitting something.

"It's alright it's gonna be fine. Just hold on okay? Hold on Danny promise me that." Steve begged.  
"I-" Danny started to say. But he was cut off.  
"Danny?" Steve shouted. "Danny?!"

Sean's voice came back on the phone.  
"I want Matthew Williams." Sean said.  
"Wait! Give the phone back to Danny! I wasn't finished!" Steve said. Danny hadn't promised. He needed him to promise.  
"I'll call back in two hours. If you find Matt and give him to me, I'll give you Danny. If not..."

"Steve!" Danny shouted.  
Steve heard the horrifying sound of flesh hitting flesh and Danny's cry of pain.  
"Danny! Don't you touch him! I'll kill you!" Steve shouted.  
"I promise Steve! I promise!"

That was the last thing Steve heard before the line went dead.

*********************************************lineb reak********************************

I originally intended for this chapter to be longer but I feel like that's a good place to end it. And since I didn't put any Danny in the last chapter I thought I'd put a nice amount of this in this one.

I'm trying not to drag this on to the point where it gets boring I just can't stop writing it! Please let me know if you're getting bored or if I'm going to slow. I'm doing my best to keep things interesting and intense!

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!

Thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11

I've got two finals on Thursday and yet I cannot stop myself from coming back here and writing this story. I just hope that you guys are having as good a time reading it as I am writing it.  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Enjoy :)

***************************************** linebreak************************************

Danny wondered how long it had been since he was able to feel his arms. He knew it should be concerning him, but it wasn't. Feeling nothing was better than the burning pain he felt when he first woke up into this nightmare.

If he was going to die here, he was at least glad that he had been able to apologize to Steve. If only he could have a phone call with his daughter. But he knew Steve would take care that for him. Steve loved his Gracie, and Danny trusted that he would take care of her as best he could if he never made it out of here.

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes when he thought of his beautiful, perfect little girl growing up without a father. Would step-Stan turn his little angel into a spoiled brat? Would Rachel drag Grace to Las Vegas? Who was going to call Gabby in Morocco? What about his family in Jersey? This was going to kill his mom...

Danny shook himself. He couldn't afford to think like that. Steve was gonna get him out of here. He knew his partner, and that tone he used on the phone did not bode well for the asshole that took him. Danny had managed to buy Steve two more hours. And hey, that was also two more hours he got to spend with all ten of his fingers. Danny never realized just how fond he was of his fingers.

That idea had came from nowhere. One second he was saying a silent goodbye to his pinky, the next second he was telling his captor to call Steve and offer a trade. Danny knew of course that his team had no idea where Mattie was. For. all he knew Matt could be in Antarctica, smuggling penguins instead of drug money. But it had bought him two hours hadn't it?

The man was hesitant at first, but Danny convinced him that Steve would stop at nothing to get him back. While he knew that was true, he would never actually sacrifice his little brother to save himself. Fugitive or not, Matt was his brother and he loved him. But two hours was better than nothing, and he trusted his team to find him.

Besides, Danny couldn't give up now. He promised Steve. And Williams men never broke their promises.

Danny looked up as the door opened once again.

*******************************************linebre ak**********************************

Steve slammed the phone down so hard he was surprised it didn't snap in half.  
He looked up at Chin and Kono and they both immediately read the look on his face.  
"Steve..." Chin said. "We can't."  
"You heard him Chin!" Steve argued. "He could barely breathe! If we don't do something he's not going to make it much longer!"  
"But Steve... It's his little brother. He will never forgive us. You're not thinking clearly Steve. You know he'd never want that." Kono replied.  
"I know!" Steve yelled, slamming his fist down on Danny's desk. "I know."  
"So what are we going to do?" Kono asked desperately. "We can't just do nothing!"  
"Of course not." Chin said. "We have two hours to figure something out."

Steve knew Chin well enough to hear the slight tremor in his voice. Even the ever-calm Chin Ho Kelly was starting to see the hopelessness of their situation. The truth was they had absolutely no idea where Danny was, and they were running out of time. So no, Steve couldn't send his partners little brother off like a sheep to the slaughter, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing while Danny's life slowly slipped away either.

Steve found himself looking at the pictures on Danny's desk. They were mostly of Grace, a couple with Gabby and some with the team. Steve was fixated on one in particular. It was from Christmas last year. The whole team was in it, Kamekona and Cath too. They were all smiling wide, and Grace was right between him and Danny, an arm around each of their shoulders. There would be more moments like that, he promised himself. That would not be Danny's last Christmas. Not by a long shot.

He turned around and went down to interrogation, ignoring Chin and Kono's calls from behind him.  
Matt looked up when Steve walked into the room.  
"Who was it? What happened?" Matthew asked.  
"It was Sean Harris." Steve replied curtly.

Matt waited for Steve to continue but he just stood there staring at him. Steve couldn't help asking himself if the life of the man in the chair before him was worth the life of his partner. He knew he was being unfair, but after three years, Steve literally did not know how to live without Danny. These last three days without him were a testament to that. If it hadn't been for Chin and Kono, he would have flown off the rails by now, destroying anything and anyone that was in the way of him and finding his partner. Danny was the grounded one who never failed to remind Steve of proper police procedure, and the fact that you can't beat a man to death when it takes him two minutes to answer your question instead of one. Without Danny, Steve was like a bomb waiting to go off.

"Well? Is Danny alright?" Matt asked impatiently when Steve still hadn't continued.  
"No. He isn't." Steve replied, disgusted as it was obvious that Danny was anything but alright.  
"What? Oh god... He's not..? Please tell me he isn't!" Matt begged.  
"He's not dead." Steve said. And he wasn't going to be anytime soon if Steven J. McGarrett had anything to say about it. And he had ALOT to say.  
"Then what did Harris want?"  
"He wants you. For Danny. A trade." Steve relayed.  
"I'll do it! I'll go!" Matt shouted immediately.  
"He'll kill you if you go." Steve told him, genuinely surprised at Matt's willingness to give himself up for Danny.  
"And he'll kill Danny if I don't. This isn't Danny's fight. He has a daughter. People need him. You need him. I don't have anything anymore." Matt said sadly. "Please. I need to do this."

Steve looked at him for a long time. If something happened to Matt, Steve knew that Danny would never forgive him. But if Steve didn't do something, Danny wouldn't even have the chance. An alive and angry Danny was better than a dead Danny. Any form of Danny was better than a dead Danny.

Matt was right, Steve couldn't lose Danny, but he couldn't be responsible for the pain Matt's death would cause him either.  
"I can't just give you to him. Danny would never forgive me. We need a plan."

************************************linebreak***** ***********************************

When the phone rang two hours later, Steve was waiting for it.  
"Hello?" He answered quickly.  
"Do you have him?" Sean asked.  
"Yes. We located Matthew this morning. He came to Hawaii when he heard about Fuentes to try and save Danny. We have him now." Steve replied.

"I'm going to give you a location. I want Matthew and Matthew ALONE to show up there in 45 minutes. Once I have him I will release Danny."  
"No." Steve said, shaking his head. He didn't believe for a second that Harris would let Danny go once he had Matt. "You bring Danny. You bring him and you leave him in the car Matthew shows up in, or we don't have a deal. If I don't get confirmation that Danny is safe, you don't get Matt."  
"You're just going to sell out your partners brother so easily McGarrett?" Harris asked.  
"I don't care what happens to Matthew. My concern is Danny and Danny only. Once I get him back, Matthew is yours. Do whatever you want to him." Steve lied smoothly.

Harris was silent for a few moments. "Fine. I'll bring the detective to the location. I get Matthew, you get Danny and we go our separate ways." He said finally. "Deal?"  
"Deal." Steve replied.  
"And McGarrett, don't attempt to grow a brain or your partner dies." Harris said.  
Steve hung up the phone and turned to nod at his team.

The only person dying today was Sean Harris.

******************************linebreak*********** ************************************

Steve finished setting the wire in Matt's suit jacket and looked up at him. He looked nervous, and Steve couldn't blame him.  
As angry as Steve still was, he'd by lying if he said he wasn't impressed at how willing Matt was to put himself in danger for Danny's sake. Steve almost felt sorry for him. Almost. What he did was still stupid, and put not only himself in danger, but now Danny too. A threat to Danny was a threat to Steve, so he couldn't help but hate Matthew just a little bit for what he'd caused.

"Remember Matt, Chin and Kono will never be more than three minutes out. Even if he removes the wire, We've got a tracking device on you. It's undetectable. So wherever he takes you, we're gonna know exactly where you are, alright?" Steve told him.

He had decided not to call for HPD backup on this one. The FBI was set up there, and Steve couldn't ask Duke to hide this from them. He knew the FBI would just take Matthew into custody and leave, and that was not something he was willing to risk. It didn't matter to him the trouble he'd be in for this, Danny's life came first and foremost. Steve would deal with the fallout later.

Matthew nodded. "Whatever happens Steve, promise me you'll get Danny out, okay?"  
Steve looked at him. It was obvious he really loved Danny and was sorry about the pain he caused his own brother. Good, he should be, Steve thought bitterly.  
"I promise." He replied. As if he ever intended anything else.

Matthew nodded again before getting into the drivers seat of the car. He watched Steve climb out of the car before giving himself a shake.  
He got Danny into this, and he was going to get him out.  
"Here it goes." He whispered to himself.

************************************************li nebreak****************************

When Matt pulled up to the location Sean had specified, he almost laughed. A completely abandoned warehouse. How cliché.  
He didn't see anyone yet. He got out of the car and looked around.  
He turned quickly when another car pulled up. A man he could only assume was Sean Harris got out of it.

"Matthew Williams." He said.  
"Where's my brother?" Matt replied. The sooner they had eyes on Danny, the sooner this would end.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this." He replied, completely ignoring Matthew's question. "What happened to my family was your fault, and you're going to pay for it."  
"Okay. Look. I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want to me. Just let my brother go." Matt almost begged. "He has nothing to do with this."  
"Get in the car." Harris demanded.  
"Let Danny out first." Matt replied, standing his ground.  
Harris pulled out a gun and pointed it at Matt.  
"Get in the car." He repeated.

Matt looked towards the trunk of the car. It killed him to think of his brother cooped up in there, who the hell knows how hurt. But there was nothing he could do about that right now. So he did as he was told. Not that he really had a choice with a gun on him.

He got into the passenger seat and watched as Sean climbed in next to him.  
"You said you'd let Danny go." Matthew told him. "You have me you don't need him."  
"You know." Sean replied. "I've waited a long time for this. I've spent hours thinking about what I would say to you. What I would do. But right now, now that you're here in front of me. All I want to do is kill you. I know I'm not supposed to do it here. I should wait. But I've waited long enough. In fact, I don't think I can wait another second..."

Sean pointed the gun at Matthews head. Shit. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Lucky for Matt, Steve knew that plans could turn south at any moment, and his training taught him to be prepared for anything.

"Any last words?" Harris asked.  
"NOW!" Matthew shouted.

A smoke grenade suddenly flew through the moonroof of the car, Matthew grabbed Sean's arm and shoved the gun upwards. It went off three times before the door opened suddenly and Sean Harris was pulled violently out of the car by a very angry NAVY SEAL in full tactical gear.

Steve pulled the man out of the car and shoved him to the ground as hard as he could. He punched him in the face so hard he could feel a knuckle crack, and suddenly found that he couldn't stop. All the fear and rage he'd felt these past three days was bubbling to the surface. Everything was this mans fault. Steve had to calm an 11 year old girl, terrified of losing her daddy, down every morning, afternoon, and night because of the man in front of him. Steve had been waiting for this moment, and he was going to take full advantage.

His knuckles were bloodied and radiating with pain, but he didn't care or stop. All he could think about was the pain his partner had suffered at the hands of this maniac.

"Steve!" He heard Chin yell, and then hands were on him pulling him away.  
Steve let them. He was satisfied... For now. And he had more important things to worry about.

"Danny!" He shouted, running towards the trunk of the car.  
"Danny! Hang on buddy I'm right here! I'm right here Danny I've got you!"  
He ripped the trunk open and gazed inside.

He didn't even hear the distressed sounds of Chin, Kono and Matthew over the pounding of blood in his ears.

"NO!" He screamed.  
A rage like he had never experienced before shot through his veins. If Harris was still conscious Steve would have ripped him apart with his bare hands.

The trunk was empty.

*******************************linebreak********** *******************************

Come on! You know I couldn't make it that easy! But they've got to find Danny sooner than later right? Unless I decide to kill him... Who am I kidding I could never kill my beloved Danny. Or could I? Hmmm

Let me know what you think!  
Laters :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for the reviews and well wishes on finals :)

Thank god they're over now! Woohoo summer!

So my friends are taking me away this weekend for my birthday and I may not have time to update until I get back Monday or Tuesday. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before I go but I'm sorry if I can't. If I cant write one this weekend I promise a good when I get back!

***********************************************lin ebreak*****************************

"You're going to pace a hole in the floor." Chin told Steve after watching him for over half an hour.  
"I need to question Harris!" Steve said angrily. "What's taking them so damn long?!  
"It might have something to do with the broken nose and three broken ribs." Chin said calmly, trying to keep Steve from beating the medic as well.

After a thorough search of the warehouse, and coming up with no Danny, the team was back at HQ. Sean Harris was being treated for his injuries from the beating he received. Which was much more than he deserved if you asked Steve. He didn't see the point in having Harris treated if he was just going to break more of his bones when he finally got him in interrogation.

During his thousandth circle around the office, the FBI finally decided to show up.  
Kipton got right up in Steve's face immediately.  
"When did you locate Matthew Williams?" He asked angrily.  
"Yesterday." Steve replied in a tone that would purposely piss the agents off.  
"And why weren't we contacted then?" Markowitz demanded.  
"Because I needed him to find Danny." Steve said, as if it should be obvious.  
"He's one of FBI's most wanted McGarrett." Kipton practically spat. "You had no right taking him into the field! He could have escaped again!"  
"That's his brother out there Agent. He wasn't going anywhere." Steve replied, anger mounting.

That's when Kipton made a big mistake.  
"Listen here McGarrett," he said, pushing his finger into Steve's chest.  
"Get your hand off of me." Steve said dangerously, noticing Chin moving forward.  
"I get that you want to find Danny-" Kipton continued.  
Steve's blood boiled and before Chin could stop him, he punched Kipton straight in the face. His head flew to the side and he stumbled backwards with a grunt of pain.  
"Don't you dare talk about my partner!" Steve growled. "If it were up to you, you'd leave him to rot as long as you got your man! What happened Kipton? You finally got your head out of your ass and realized that Detective Williams is as good a cop as they come?"

Kipton was holding his bloody jaw and Markowitz started forward. Steve was ready to take him down too.  
"Hey!" Chin said, stepping in between Steve and the agents. "This is not solving either of our problems! Matthew is in our interrogation room. Take him into your custody and leave. Now."  
Markowitz stepped forward. "He just assaulted a federal agent!"  
"And I'm about to assault another one!" Steve bit out. "Our medic is a little busy with the last guy I assaulted so I suggest you do as Officer Kelly said before we need to call for an ambulance or two!"

Finally realizing that Steve McGarrett was not someone you messed with and survived to tell the tale, Kipton put his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright." He said, "We're going to take Matthew Williams to HPD for questioning. We won't take him back to Quantico until you find your man, incase you need him again."  
Markowitz blanched. "Edward-"  
"Let's go. Now."

Steve watched the two agents leave his building before stalking off to office.  
"Boss!" Kono called, running up to him. "Harris is finished with the medic and I just transferred him to interrogation. You ready?"

Steve cracked his knuckles.  
It was time to get Danny back.

**********************************************line break********************************

Steve walked into the dimly lit room and stared down at Sean Harris.  
"I want a lawyer." He demanded.  
Steve punched him. Not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to show he meant business. He did not have time to go back and forth here. Every second he wasted here was another second Danny was out there alone and hurt.

"You can't do that to me!" He shouted.  
"Listen to me." Steve said threateningly. "The only reason I haven't beat you to death yet is because you know where my partner is. Tell me where he is and we don't have to do this. Sit there and keep your mouth shut, and I will beat his location out of you."

"I don't believe you." Harris said. "You're a cop."  
Steve hit him again, harder this time. He leaned forward gasping with his arms wrapped around him stomach.  
Steve leaned forward and got right in his face.  
"Do I look like a cop to you Harris? Where. Is. My. Partner?" Steve demanded.  
"I want a phone call."  
Steve kicked the chair backwards, smiling when he heard Harris' head slam into the floor.  
"That must've hurt." Steve mocked.

"Steve!" Chin called, stepping further into the room from where he had been hovering.  
"Chin, I think it'd be better if you waited outside." Steve said.  
"Steve..."  
"Chin!" Steve said angrily, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I've got this. Step outside."

"No! Don't leave!" Harris begged from the floor.  
Chin sighed and looked at Steve, who nodded. Chin gave a nod in return before leaving the room.  
"Looks like it's just you and me now Harris." Steve said dangerously. He pulled the chair back up. "Now, where's Danny?"

"You know he told me about you Commander McGarrett." Harris said, his demeanor changing from scared to smug. "He said you'd find him and you'd make me pay. But you didn't, did you? You're here and he's still out there. You failed him."

Steve pulled Harris savagely to his feet and slammed him against the wall so hard his entire body jarred.  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Steve shouted in his face.  
"I left him pretty bad off... I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by now." Harris said with a smirk.

Steve froze.  
He knew what was about to happen.  
Before Chin could burst into the room and stop him, Steve grabbed the metal chair and placed it under the door handle just as it started turning.  
"STEVE!" He heard Chin shout. "Open this door Steve! NOW!"

Steve ignored him and walked menacingly back to Harris. He was going to beat that smug look of his face if it was the last thing he did.  
He picked him up and threw him against the wall again, watching him bounce to the floor.

Harris started to crawl backwards.  
"What's the matter Sean?" Steve asked, walking towards him slowly. "You're not afraid of me are you?"  
Harris started to stand up but Steve kicked him in the stomach, dropping him back to his knees. He could still hear Chin shouting in the background. He was pretty sure he heard Kono out there now too.

"What was it you just said to me about Danny?" He said with another punch to Harris' face. "Huh?"  
Harris was back to terrified. Steve thought for a fleeting moment that he was taking this too far, and then he remembered why he was given immunity and means in the first place. To get the job done. Not that anything else mattered to him at this point. He would gladly go to jail if it meant getting Danny back safe.

"Something to say Harris?" Steve asked. "Because I'm going to give you one last chance here. Where is he?"  
Harris shook his head. "I can't!" He shouted. "I can't! You don't understand."  
"Wrong answer." Steve replied, pulling his pocket knife out of his boot. They may have taken his gun, but they never thought about taking his knife.

Harris' eyes widened as he shrank back even further.  
Steve grabbed him arm and pulled him forward. Harris cried out.  
"What was it you did to Fuentes?" Steve asked. "You cut off his fingers, correct? One by one? Torturing him for information like some animal?! Did you do the same to Danny?!"  
"No!" Harris cried. "I didn't! I swear!"

Steve placed his knife on Harris' middle finger and started to press down.  
"You see Sean," he said. "I'm in desperate need of some information. And if this is the way you work, I'm happy to oblige."  
"DON'T!" Harris screamed. "PLEASE!"  
Steve saw blood streaming from the shallow cut in Harris' finger. He pressed down more.  
"WHERE IS DANNY?!"

****************************************linebreak* *************************************

Steve jumped out of his truck and ran with Chin, Kono, HPD, SWAT and even special agents Kipton and Markowitz behind him. They had already called for an ambulance and the nearest one was en route.

A house. A damned house not even twenty minutes from the Five-0 Headquarters was where Danny had been held captive these past three and a half days.  
It was in a run-down neighborhood, where people go out of their way not to look, but hadn't anybody heard Danny's screams? Didn't anybody care that a man was being tortured in the house next door?

Steve was disgusted, and he had a half a mind to arrest every person within a hundred foot radius of the house, but right now he had more important things to worry about.

"Steve!" Kono called, pointing her gun towards the garage. Steve looked in that direction and saw it. The black SUV. Harris must have been too stupid to dump it somewhere. This was definitely the place.

"DANNY!" He screamed after kicking down the door and entering the old, broken down house. "Danny where are you?"

Everyone split up and went in different directions.  
Steve entered the kitchen, gun raised. He saw another door and pushed it open to reveal a flight of stairs. He climbed down them slowly.  
"Danny?" He called.

"Steve." He heard. It was weak and wheezy, but it was there.  
Steve sprang into action immediately. He ran towards the door he heard the call from and pulled at it desperately. As soon as he had opened it enough for him to enter, he slid through.  
"DOWN HERE!" He shouted. "I GOT HIM!"

"Jesus Christ, McGarrett could you not yell so damn loud? I've got a headache here." Danny complained. Three and a half days and that's all Danny had to say. It was just so... So Danny.  
Steve made a sound of relief that sounded mysteriously like a sob mixed with a snort.

"Danny!" He cried, running towards his best friend. "Danny! Oh god Danny!"  
He felt his relief overshadowed by anger as the SEAL inside him started assessing the situation.

The room was freezing and Danny was shivering violently. It was tiny and dark, the air dusty and uncomfortable to breathe in. Danny was chained to the ceiling for Christ's sake. Harris was a dead man when Steve got back to HQ.

"Steve." Danny said quietly, seeing the look in his eyes. "It's okay babe, I'm okay."  
"You're not okay. You are so far from okay." Steve replied angrily, cataloguing Danny's many injuries. Both eyes were swollen and he was sure his nose was broken. His face was covered in bruises and from what he could see his chest was as well. He rested him palm on Danny's forehead and looked into his eyes to check his pupils. He frowned at the obvious signs of a severe concussion.  
"I am now. I knew you'd come. And I knew you'd bring aneurism face." Danny said.  
"Of course Danny. I will always come for you." Steve replied sincerely, deciding to ignore the second part.  
"Next time maybe a little faster?" Danny couldn't help but say.

Steve snorted. "There's not going to be a next time. I'm having tracking devices placed on all of us and we are moving you into an apartment with so much god damn security, SEAL Team 9 wouldn't be able to breach it."

Danny tried to laugh, but it led to a coughing fit which left him wheezing.  
Steve panicked and stared rubbing his back.  
"Breathe slowly Danno. That's it in and out. Lets get you down."

Chin and Kono ran through the door at that moment.  
"Danny!" Kono cried.  
"Good to see you brah!" Chin said.  
"Hey guys!" Danny replied, smiling as best as he could with his swollen and pained faced. "It's nice to see you. I missed you guys. Can somebody please tell me how my baby girl is?"  
"She's going to me much better when she finds out we found you buddy." Steve replied, pulling on the chains. "I talk to her every morning, afternoon and night Danno. She's gonna be fine."  
"Thanks man." Danny said.  
"Anytime partner." Steve replied. "Now unless you've enjoyed being a human piñata, I'm gonna get you down now. Chin, will you hold him up while I work on these chains."  
"Yeah brah." Chin said, stepping forward to take Danny's weight.

HPD and SWAT officers were trickling into the room. The rest were checking the house.  
Steve pulled out his knife.  
"Ah the handy dandy pocket knife." Danny mocked.  
Steve rolled his eyes, "I see he hasn't broken your sarcasm."  
"Nah he's a wuss." Danny replied.  
Steve snorted as the chain released and Danny fell into Chin's waiting arms.

That's when all hell broke loose.  
Danny felt it. He felt something shift inside him, a sharp stab of pain, and all of the sudden he couldn't breathe. All he could do was wheeze and gasp pathetically as he tried and failed to get enough air into his lungs.

He grabbed onto Chin, who was the only thing holding him up at the moment. He heard a muffled curse from Steve and was suddenly being transferred into his arms.  
He looked up into Steve's panicked eyes as he continued to gasp for air.

Steve guided him gently to the floor and placed his head on Kono's lap.  
She immediately began threading her fingers through his hair to comfort him. It would have worked if he'd been able to breathe.

"Danny." Steve said urgently. "Danny look at me!"  
"Somebody get the medics!" Chin shouted, but Steve drowned him out, focussing only on his partner who was gasping on the floor in front of him. Steve immediately flashed back to the Sarin scare two years ago. It was terrifyingly similar to this. One second Danny was talking, the next second he was dying. And just like back then, there was not a damn thing Steve could do about it. But Danny had made it then, and he would make it now too. Steve would see to that personally.

"I think a broken rib punctured his lung when we brought him down." Steve relayed to Chin. "When the medics come tell them they're going to need a chest tube."  
Steve looked into Danny's eyes and saw only desperation as he tried to breathe and couldn't.  
"Danno, buddy." Steve tried to say calmly. He didn't want Danny to see how frantic with worry he was. If Danny panicked it would use up the oxygen in his lungs faster. "I know it's hard to breathe right now Danno, but I need you to calm down for me okay? Look at me."

Danny raised his eyes back up to Steve's.  
"Good job Danny. Just keep looking at me. Can you try to take slow and shallow breaths for me?"  
Danny shook his head furiously. "Steve..." He gasped out. "I can't... I can't breathe."  
"Yes. Yes you can. Just trust me Danny. Breathe in and out, just like this." Steve coached while demonstrating the best way for Danny to get in as much air as he could with a punctured lung.

Danny tried, he really did. But it wasn't helping. His vision was fading and blackness was closing in around him.  
"Steve..." He whispered, eyelids drooping.  
"No Danny no!" Kono shouted.  
"Where are the damned medics?" Chin was screaming and running for the door, knowing full well that the entire house had to be cleared before the medics could enter, and there was nothing he or his Five-0 badge could do about it.

"Danny. Do not close your eyes!" Steve demanded sharply, using his best commander tone. "Think about Grace. Danny she needs you!"  
"Gracie..." Danny gasped. "Tell... Gracie... D-Danno loves her."  
"God dammit Danny you tell her yourself you hear me?!" Steve yelled. His fear was coming across as anger as he all but ordered Danny to keep fighting.  
"Please Steve. Please." Danny begged. He was fading fast and he knew it.

Steve was shaking his head furiously, refusing to let his partner go that easily. "What about Grace, Danny... What about Chin and Kono? What... What about me? I'll blow this island to smithereens without you Danno."

"Promise me... She'll be... O-okay." Danny said, eyes closing slowly.  
"Danny!" Steve snapped. He couldn't listen to his partners gasping anymore. It was killing him.  
"Promise." Danny managed, grabbing Steve's wrist and squeezing it tightly.  
"I PROMISE!" Steve shouted. "But you promised me too Danny! You keep your promise to me first okay? You hang on Danny! Don't you dare die on me! Don't make me look your precious little girl in the face and tell her I couldn't save her Danno!"  
"I'm sorry." Danny whispered. Steve's arm fell to the floor as Danny's grip went lax, and his eyes closed once more and didn't open again.

Officers were swarming all over the room.  
Kono was screaming Danny's name with tears streaming down her face.  
Chin was finally running back into the room with the medics in tow.  
But Steve just sat there on the floor, holding his partners unconscious body, unable to register anything that was going on around him.

So when someone was trying to take Danny away from him, his SEAL instincts went into overdrive and he fought back hard.

"NO!" He shouted, thrashing in the arms that were engulfing him. The medics took Danny and started working on him immediately. He didn't make a sound. He didn't wake up. He didn't even move.

"Wake up Danny! Dammit Daniel Williams you can't do this to me!" Steve yelled.  
Chin was holding him back as he tried to get to his partner.  
"You promised me Danny!" He screamed in anger and fear, before falling limply into Chin's arms, the stress of the past three days finally taking its toll.

"You promised."

******************************linebreak*********** ***********************************

Damn! I got carried away with that scene right there! I hope I didn't make it too dramatic or emotional but that's honestly how I see it. After the bomb episode especially I feel like these two have an I can't live without you kind of relationship. This isn't slash btw incase anyone was wondering.

Oh and btw I don't do medical stuff. I'm a psych major so all of the medical drama going on in here is mostly from Grey's Anatomy. Hope I did okay :)

So yeah like I Said before I'm leaving tomorrow and I really didn't mean for the chapter to end like this when I started it but this is how it came out. If I don't get to post till Monday I am SO sorry! But it's not a death fic so at least you have that!

Please review I'm really nervous about How this one came out! It was my hardest to write so far!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! So my friends are sleeping right now but I'm somewhat of an insomniac so I thought I'd get this for you guys before I go to sleep!

Thanks so much for the really amazing reviews from that last chapter I'm glad you guys liked how it came out!

Again, the medical stuff is all Grey's Anatomy hope it makes sense!

Enjoy!

***********************************************lin ebreak*********************************

Chin and Kono shared another worried glance. Steve had not moved even one inch in the four hours they'd been in the hospital. He was sitting up straight, his back rigid with his hands on his knees. His eyes were focused on the clock in the middle of the room. He hadn't looked at anything or anyone else since they'd gotten there. Chin and Kono had tried multiple times to talk to him, but he wouldn't even glance in their direction. Even when Duke, Kipton, and Markowitz had walked in to try and get news on Danny's condition, Steve had not averted his eyes from the clock.

It had been rough for all of them after Danny had faded away in the basement of that house, even more so for Steve. Chin had practically been holding him up as the medics prepped Danny for transport and put him on the stretcher.

When Steve had tried to climb into the ambulance, the medics pushed him back and told him that there was no room. Steve immediately switched into his angry no-nonsense Commander mode, but before he had time to intimidate the medics into obeying his orders , Danny had started flatlining. The medics slammed the door and drove off immediately, leaving Steve wide-eyed and panicking in the middle of the street.

He ran to his truck, Chin and Kono barely having gotten in before he sped off to the hospital. Steve McGarrett's driving was questionable on a good day, add in the rage and panic he was feeling, they had actually beat the ambulance to the hospital.

When Danny was wheeled in two minutes later, it took Chin, Kono and two HPD officers to hold Steve back. There was a flurry of activity around Danny's stretcher, doctors and EMT's running as fast as they could to an operating room. Much to everyone's horror, one medic was squeezing the ambu bag taped to Danny's mouth, and another was on top of him doing chest compressions.

As soon as Danny was out of sight, Steve was wrestled into a chair before his knees could go out from under him. He hadn't moved since.

Not being able to stand his silence any longer, Chin decided to try again.  
"No news is good news brah." He said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
Steve still didn't move or look away from the clock. Chin and Kono were worried about him. How could a man sit so still for so long? His SEAL training must have been stricter than any of them could even imagine.

"I called Rachel." Kono piped up. "She said Stan is on a business trip but to call her as soon as we had word on Danny. She's going to stop by after taking Grace to school and Charles to daycare. As soon as Danny's up to it she's going to bring Grace to see him. Chin also called his parents in Jersey and promised to keep them updated as well."  
Nothing. No response from Steve at all.

After another hour of tense and worried silence, a doctor finally stepped into the room.  
"Daniel Williams?" He called.  
Before he had even finished, Steve was out of his seat in a flash and standing in the doctors face.

"How is he?" He asked, his voice emotionless.  
Chin and Kono were even more worried, if that was even possible.  
"My name is Dr. Kamahi. First, the most important thing is he's alive." He began.  
There were collective sighs of relief all around.

"Our biggest concern was the punctured lung he suffered when it was pierced by a broken rib, but we were able to insert a chest tube and re-inflate it. In addition to that he had three broken ribs, a severe concussion, and two stab wounds, one to the shoulder and one to the thigh. Luckily both missing any major arteries. He lost quite a bit of blood, but nothing a transfusion or two won't fix."

Steve's face went dark and angry. Guilt shot through him. He had been so focused on Danny's head injury, he hadn't even noticed the stab wounds. He'd assumed the blood on his shirt had come from his nose or split lip. He had no idea Danny had been stabbed as well.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"You couldn't have known Steve." Chin said. "Even SEAL's are allowed to mess up after days without sleep or food."

Steve ignored him, he should have known. He turned back to the doctor.  
"What aren't you saying?" He asked angrily.  
The doctor sighed and braced his shoulders.  
"Unfortunately, after the beating he received and the trauma to his ribs and lungs, he was unable to breathe on his own, and we had to place him on a ventilator. I'm not yet certain when we'll be able to wean him off of it, but we'll be monitoring him and the progress he makes closely until we're sure."

A ventilator. A god damned ventilator. Steve knew the problems that came with the ventilator. Pneumonia was a big one. What if Danny started rely entirely on the ventilator? What if he was never able to breathe on his own again? What the hell would Steve do then?

He shook his head, he wasn't going to think about that right now. This wasn't over yet.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.  
"He's still unconscious from the sedatives..." Dr. Kamahi began.  
Steve made an angry sound at the back of his throat. It came out sounding like a growl. He was seeing his partner tonight. Now. And he would take down anybody who tried to stop him.

Dr. Kamahi looked at Steve and sighed again. He had seen enough overprotective family and friends in his time to know that trying to stop this tall and threatening looking man from seeing his patient would lead to problems. But he still had to think of his patient first.

"I can let the three of you in to see him for a couple of minutes, but I can only allow one person to stay with him through the night." Dr. Kamahi said. "The other two will have to come back in the morning during visiting hours."  
Chin and Kono immediately looked to Steve. There wasn't even a question about who would be staying the night.

Dr. Kamahi had guessed as much. He spoke to all of them but looked at Steve. "He's just coming out of surgery and he's sedated. You can stay, but do not wake him. He needs to rest. When he wakes up, it will be good for him to see a familiar face. Most people don't react well to waking up with a tube in their throat."

The three nodded.  
"I'll take you to him now." Dr. Kamahi said.  
The remaining Five-0 members followed him to the third floor where Danny's private room was. Being a member of the Governor's personal task force definitely had its perks.  
The doctor stopped in front of Danny's room. "Five minutes." He said to Chin and Kono.  
They nodded and watched him walk away before entering the room.

It was quiet except for the harsh rhythmic whoosh of the ventilator as it pumped air into their friends' lungs.  
The three were standing in the doorway silently. They had never seen the animated and loud detective look so vulnerable and weak.  
He looked so pale and small in the hospital bed, surrounded by wires and machines. The tube in his mouth was unsettling and disturbed all of them.

Steve was the first to move. He took up a protective stance at the foot of Danny's bed, his face unreadable.  
Kono was next. She walked to Danny's bedside and picked up his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're doing really good brah." She said. "Just rest and let yourself heal. We'll be right here when you're ready."

Chin came to stand next to her. "We're going to take care of everything Danny." He promised. "By the time you wake up, this will all be over and we can put it behind us. And don't worry brah, we're ohana and we'll watch out for Grace until you're back on your feet."

Dr. Kamahi knocked lightly on the door, signaling that time was up.  
Chin turned to Steve. "Try and get some rest brah." He said. "I'll go to HQ in the morning and finish with Harris."

Chin knew that if Steve saw Harris again, he'd kill him with his bare hands. Immunity and means could only get you so far, and Chin wasn't risking their boss doing something he'd regret, so he planned on having Harris out of HQ long before Steve set foot back in there.

"I'll go over all the evidence HPD collected from the house." Kono said.  
"Then we'll both be back here to see Danny." Chin finished.

Kono leaned forward and put her hand on Danny's good shoulder. "Feel better brah, we'll see you soon."  
"Hang in there Danny." Chin said before nodding at Steve and following his cousin out of the room.

Steve stood at the foot of the bed just staring at his partner for a long time.  
It took him a while to get past the fear, anger, panic, and overwhelming guilt.  
Steve missed Danny's loud arguments and swinging hands more than he ever thought he would.

The ventilator was wrong. The multiple IV's were wrong. Everything about this situation was wrong. Steve was supposed to have Danny's back. And look where he was.

Eventually, he pulled the plastic hospital chair as close as he could to Danny's bedside and sat down.  
"I'm so sorry Danny. This shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't be here." Steve said, finally letting his emotions out now that he was alone. "You should've told me Danny. But it's okay, you're going to get better. And as soon as you're back on your feet, I'm going to kick your ass for hiding this from me. And then we can put this behind us, okay? Just hang in there buddy. You promised. "

Steve sat back and readied himself for a long wait. He took one of Danny's limp hands in his and squeezed it. He could've sworn he felt a squeeze back.

*************************************linebreak**** *************************************

I thought after the last chapters cliffhanger, I'd leave this one off on a bit of a less tense note. Don't worry though there's more angst to come :)

Let me know what you guys think and have an awesome memorial weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter time!

Just a reminder: medical stuff and me = no. But I googled and google has never let me down before!

I think this story is almost ending! Which I can't believe so ill have to come up with something new to write about as soon as I'm done!

Thank you for the reviews and don't hesitate to leave some more! :)

Enjoy!

************************************************** *linebreak****************************

Steve woke with a start and jumped to immediate alert when he heard the door opening. Not remembering what was going on for a second, his instincts were to immediately throw himself protectively in front of Danny, ready to take down anyone who tried to hurt him. So when the tiny blonde nurse stumbled backwards in surprise, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said immediately, dropping what Danny called his "I will destroy you with my pinky" stance.  
The nurse stepped forward and smiled. "No, I'm sorry I startled you." She said. "It's just early for visitors, I wasn't expecting anybody to be in here."  
"I'm Steve McGarrett. He's a really close friend of mine and Dr. Kamahi gave me permission to stay with him overnight."  
"Well, I'm Sophia. I'm just here to check on Detective Williams." She replied.  
"Of course," Steve said.

He stepped back and stretched. Wow, that chair was really uncomfortable. He'd be aching for a while. He looked down at his watch. 7 AM. Chin and Kono were probably in the office by now, finishing things up there before they came to see Danny. Steve felt bad about not being there to help them, but nothing could drag him away from his partner right now. Danny was Steve's top priority, and he needed him. Especially once Danny woke up and realized he couldn't breathe on his own. Steve had seen plenty of guys in the infirmary panic when they felt the tube in their throat during his NAVY days. He needed to be there and make sure Danny had a familiar face to latch onto when he woke up.

He watched as the nurse checked the many machines attached to Danny.  
"How is he?" Steve asked.  
"He's stable. His vitals are good." She replied.  
"When will he wake up?"  
"That's up to him Commander. The doctor will be in to check on him soon." She smiled sweetly and left the room.

Steve turned back to Danny. He took his hand again.  
"Hey buddy, you feel like waking up?" He asked, giving the hand in his a squeeze. "Danno?"  
He frowned at the lack of response.

"Okay fine Danny. I've become somewhat of a pro at dealing with your stubbornness. I'll be here when you're ready."

Steve leaned back in the chair, hoping to get at least one more hour of peace before Rachel, Kono, Chin, Kamekona, Catherine, doctors, nurses and god knows who else, all converged on Danny's room.

**********************************linebreak******* **************************************

"Here's what's going to happen." Chin said, trying to channel Steve and sound as threatening as possible. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. If you don't, I'm going to get Commander McGarrett in here and he's going to finish what he started the last time he interrogated you. And this time, I won't be able to stop him."

Harris looked up at Chin and nodded, still clearly terrified of Steve. Chin couldn't blame him. Steve had nearly cut off his finger, and even after Harris had given up Danny's location, Chin feared he still would.

He almost felt bad when he saw Harris' bruised eyes, broken nose, split lip and the other various injuries Steve had left him with. But then he remembered what Danny had looked like when they finally found him, and all he felt was anger. Maybe Steve hadn't done enough...  
Chin shook his head and tried to remind himself that he was the calm one.

"What happened to Pedro Fuentes?" He asked, getting back to the task at hand.  
"He was easy. I hired Ahuna and Akina Kala to grab him from his favorite bar, and deliver him to me." Harris said. "Once they delivered him, I paid them and sent them on their way."  
"And then you tortured Fuentes before you killed him." Chin put in.  
"He begged and pleaded. Sang like a canary too, he told me all about the bosses of his cartel. He gave me a lot of dirt on them. But he didn't have the information I wanted, so I killed him and dumped his body in the woods." Harris told Chin.  
"You sent his fingers to Danny. Why?" Chin asked.  
"Call it a message. Call it a warning. Call it whatever you'd like. I wanted Williams to know what would happen to him if he didn't tell me where his brother was." Harris replied.  
"How did you know Danny would stay quiet?" Chin asked.

For the first time, Harris hesitated.  
Chin leaned forward. "How?!" He barked at Harris.  
Harris flinched. "I... I called him... And I threatened his ex. The pretty British lady."

Chin made a threatening sound that was oddly similar to the one Steve had been making these past three days.  
He knew Danny, and he knew that he'd never risk Rachel's life.

"Then you hired Akina and Ahuna again to kidnap Danny. But you killed them this time. Why?" Chin continued.  
"Kidnapping a lousy accountant for a cartel is one thing. Kidnapping a cop, especially one from the Governor's special task force, is something else entirely. I couldn't have any witnesses. I needed to kill them." Harris explained.  
"You realized your plan had failed when Danny didn't know where Matthew was either. Then what happened?" Chin asked.  
"Williams told me to call McGarrett and offer a trade. Him for his brother. He said McGarrett would do anything to get him back. So I did."  
Chin nodded, he knew most of what happened from that point on.

He heard a knock on the door and turned to leave the room.  
"How's it going in there Cuz?" Kono asked.  
"Good... He spilling his guts." Chin replied.  
"But?" Kono asked.  
Chin smiled at her. "But, I still don't think he's smart enough to pull this off on his own. He may be lucid at times but you've seen him when he slips. It would take someone much smarter to orchestrate this."  
"Well, he did have help from the Kala brothers." Kono pointed out.  
"I know... But that was just with the kidnappings..."

Chin shook his head.  
"Listen, I know you want to go see Danny," he said finally. "Give me a few more minutes with him and then we'll go."  
Kono nodded and watched her cousin walk back into interrogation.

********************************************linebr eak********************************

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve looked up at the sound of his name. He'd spent the last twenty minutes staring at Danny's prone form, willing him to wake up. Despite what Danny thought, Steve could not control people with the power of his mind. If he could, Danny would be up and ranting by now. Steve would do anything to hear his partners voice right about now.

It was the nurse again. Sophia...? Damn he wasn't sure. He hadn't really been paying attention to anything except Danny.

"Detective Williams' ex-wife is here. Dr. Kamahi is going to talk to her right now, and he asked me to come find you so that he can talk to you as well." She said.  
"She's here already?" Steve asked, looking at his watch. It wasn't even 8 yet.  
Then again, Grace was probably panicking, and if she couldn't come see her Danno herself, sending her mom would be the next best thing.

Steve frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. He had shut down last night. Maybe it would've helped if he had spoken to Rachel and Grace himself. He couldn't do anything about that now, but he could make up for it.

He stood up and walked towards the door, smiling at Danny's nurse on the way out.

***************************************linebreak** *************************************

"You didn't bring Danny to the meeting spot." Chin said accusingly. "Why?"  
"That wasn't the plan." Harris replied.  
"I see. And what was the plan?" Chin asked.  
"I was supposed to pick Matthew up and bring him back to the house. After I had him, I was going to drop the Detective at a hospital." Harris explained.  
He was lying.

"Oh I see." Chin said sarcastically. "So you were just going to give Danny back? A cop that had seen your face and could easily identify you?"  
Harris started to squirm. "I..."  
Chin slammed his hands on the edges of Harris' chair.  
"You were going to kill him weren't you?!" He said loudly.  
"No! I... I..." Harris stuttered.  
"WEREN'T YOU?!" Chin shouted. He was not a man who yelled often, but he saw how well it had worked for Steve, and he wanted to nail this man to the wall. He came after Chin's Ohana. And that was not something Chin Ho Kelly took lightly.  
"Yes!" Harris said, defeated. "Yes I was supposed to kill him."

Something about the way Harris was speaking didn't sit well with Chin. He didn't sound like a man who working of his own free will. He sounded like a man who was following orders.

"But you were going to shoot Matthew before you made it back to the house." Chin pointed out.  
Harris started rocking back and forth slightly.  
"I wasn't supposed to do that... I wasn't supposed to..." Harris mumbled.  
"Why not?" Chin asked eagerly. Harris was cracking, and now was the best time to get answers.  
"Not the plan... Angry... She's gonna be so angry..."

Chin froze.  
"She? Who is she Sean? Who is she?" He asked quickly.  
Harris realized what he had done.  
"No!" He shouted. "No! It was me! I did it! I did it all!"  
"No you didn't! Tell me who she is!" Chin demanded menacingly.  
"No no no no no..." He was mumbling.

Chin didn't want to resort to this, but he didn't have any other choice. Danny could still be in danger.  
He grabbed the front of Harris' shirt and pulled him forwards until he was right in his face.

"WHO IS SHE?"

*********************************** linebreak****************************************

Steve jogged into the waiting area and looked around for Rachel.  
"Rachel?" He called. A few people looked up at him, but not the woman he was looking for.  
He sat down on one of the chairs, thinking maybe she'd just ran to the bathroom.

His phone rang and he pulled it out.  
"McGarrett." He answered.  
"Steve!" Chin shouted.  
"Chin what is it?" Steve asked, instantly on alert.  
"Harris wasn't working alone! His sister was behind everything! She was the mastermind Steve! And now that Matt is in federal custody, she might come back for Danny!" Chin said urgently.  
"What?!" Steve demanded. "Sister? What's her name?"  
"Sophia! Sophia Harris!" Chin said.

Steve froze.  
"Steve?" Chin called. "Steve?"  
But Steve had already dropped the phone and was running towards Danny's room.

************************************************** linebreak****************************

Danny felt like he was floating. Where the hell was he? He heard a lot of beeping and wherever he was, it smelled like the cheap hand sanitizer Grace had been obsessed with during her germaphobe phase.

Hospital. He must be in a hospital. Who was hurt? Probably Steve. That lunatic was always getting himself hurt. But why couldn't he remember what happened?

And then it all came back to him pretty fast. The beatings. Matt. The house. Steve saving him and then not being able to breathe. He distinctly remembered somebody sitting next to him too, talking to him and squeezing his hand. Was it Steve? Is Steve still here?

He tried to open his mouth and say something when he realized that he couldn't. His eyes shot open in panic. There was a tube in his throat. The rational part of his brain was telling him that it was probably attached to a ventilator and was there to help him breathe, but he wasn't paying attention to that right now.

He raised his hand to try and pull the uncomfortable tube out.

"Ah ah ah Detective." He heard. He looked towards the voice and saw a blonde nurse standing over him.  
She grabbed his arm and pushed it down onto the bed, hard.  
Something was wrong. Danny reached out for the call button but she smacked his hand away from it.

"Sorry Detective Williams," she said, climbing on top of him. "Wouldn't want that guard dog partner of yours to come storming back in here now would we?"

Danny was really starting to panic now. The nurse took the pulse oximeter off of his finger and clipped it onto her own.  
"Let's get this tube out so we can have some fun shall we? Cough hard for me Detective." She ordered.

Danny didn't want to do anything this crazy woman said, but he knew it would be better for him to cough, so he coughed as hard as he could and gagged as he felt her pull the tube out of his throat.

"We have something in common Detective." She continued. "We both have stupid, pathetic and useless brothers. Brothers that always seem to cause problems for us. Sean can't do anything right, damn him. But if I can't have Matthew, I'm going to have you. Sorry Detective, it's nothing personal."

Danny's watery eyes widened in realization. He was still gagging and struggling to breathe after the harsh removal of the ventilator, but he wasn't going down without some sort of fight.

"Steve!" He tried to shout.

Suddenly a pillow was pressed down over his face. He squirmed and shoved at it but his body was still weak and he wasn't able to fight her off.  
He couldn't believe he had survived what he had just to be smothered in the hospital by a fucking pillow.

No matter how much he pushed, he couldn't get this crazy bitch off of him, and he couldn't get the pillow off of his face enough to get a gulp of air. He was suffocating. Thoughts were flying through his panicked mind, and he tried to focus on his beautiful daughters face one last time.

Danny stopped struggling, he just didn't have the strength anymore. His brain was foggy from the oxygen deprivation, and he could feel himself shutting down. He could've sworn he heard a few loud bangs and a voice screaming his name before he faded into the welcoming darkness.

*******************************************linebre ak************************************

I'm sorry! I really am! But this is where I had to end this chapter!  
So did you see it coming? The second killer? I hope not I tried to keep it a surprise!

Let me know what you think!

I promise to update ASAP!


	15. Chapter 15

I promised I wouldn't leave you hanging so here is the next chapter for you guys!

Thanks for all the reviews on the last one I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger :)

Enjoy!

************************************linebreak***** **************************************

Steve ran through the hallways, dodging doctors and nurses.  
How could he be so stupid? How did he not realize? She called Danny Detective Williams. She called Steve Commander. She even knew Rachel was Danny's ex-wife! He never told anyone at the hospital any of this information. She shouldn't have known that. How had he not caught on before?

He threw open the stairwell door and climbed as many stairs as he could at a time. He almost ran right into Dr. Kamahi on his way out.  
"Mr. McGarrett?" The doctor called after him.  
Steve didn't even turn around or slow down.  
"GET TO DANNY'S ROOM!" He shouted.

She'd been alone with Danny for a while now... She'd had enough time to... No. He'd get there in time. He had to. Danny hadn't come this far just to die while recovering in the hospital.

Steve finally reached Danny's door. He grabbed the handle but it was locked. Realizing he had no time to pick it, he shoved himself against it as hard as he could. It didn't budge. He shoved at it again, and then again. On the third try, the door burst open.

Steve's heart dropped when he entered the room and rage burned in his veins like fire. She was on top of him, smothering him with a pillow. Fear shot through him when he realized that Danny wasn't fighting back. He was completely still.  
No time. There was no time for talking down a revenge seeking psychopath. Steve pulled out his gun and shot Sophia twice. She fell off of Danny and to the floor with a thud.

Steve ran forward, grabbing the pillow from Danny's face.  
"Danny!" He shouted, shaking him gently. "DANNY! Wake up!"  
He put his fingers to Danny's neck, desperately checking for a pulse.  
"Come on Danny please. You can't die. Not now." He begged.

Suddenly there were hands on him. He tried to fight them off but they weren't letting go.  
"Steve!" Dr. Kamahi was saying urgently. "Steve you need to let him go! I need to help him now!"  
"I can't find a pulse... I can't find a damn pulse!" He shouted.

Dr. Kamahi shoved Steve back forcefully and grabbed Danny's limp body from his arms.  
"CODE BLUE!" He shouted. "We've got a code blue, get a crash cart now!"  
"DANNO!" Steve shouted.  
"Somebody get him out of here!" Dr. Kamahi yelled as nurses and more doctors ran into the room.

Two security guards were suddenly on him, pulling him out of Danny's room.  
"NO!" He yelled, trying to pull away, but they continued to drag him towards the hall. "No, Danny!"

The last thing he saw before the door slammed closed in front of him was Dr. Kamahi putting the paddles to Danny's chest in a desperate effort to bring him back.

***********************************************lin ebreak*****************************

An hour later, Chin and Kono found themselves in the same situation as the night before. Steve was sitting, still as a statue just staring at the clock.

They hadn't managed to get much out of him when they first arrived at the hospital, which was now swarming with HPD officers.

"She was smothering him... Pillow... I couldn't find a pulse..." He'd said in a broken whisper.  
The look on Steve's face when he said it, combined with the tone they'd never heard the Commander use before and the meaning behind his words, sent the cousins into a state of panic.

"How did this happen?" Kono whispered. "How did she even get in?"  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Chin replied angrily. "Somebody's going to pay for what happened to Danny."  
"He's going to be okay." Kono said, more to reassure herself than Steve and Chin. "He'll be up and complaining about the heat, the pineapples, and Steve in no time."

"Commander McGarrett!"  
They all turned as the familiar voice filled the waiting room.  
To Chin and Kono's surprise, Steve stood up immediately.  
"Rachel." He said.  
"Is Daniel awake? Where is he? Why are you all out here?" She asked. Her usually composed demeanor had been dropped and they could all hear the fear in her clipped tone.

"Rachel..." Steve said sadly. "I have to tell you something."  
Rachel gasped and took a step backwards, shaking her head rapidly.  
"No..." She whispered. "He's not... He can't be..."  
"No!" Steve replied loudly. "No! God no. He's not dead Rachel!"  
Rachel immediately put her head in her hands. "Then what is it?" She asked.

Steve sighed and started telling Rachel the story he really didn't want to relive. Now or ever again.  
By the time he was finished, Rachel was horrified and there were tears falling freely down her face.  
"But he was... He was getting better." She whispered.  
"Hey, listen to me Rachel. He's still going to get better okay?" Steve replied. "He's going to be fine. You're the only person who knows his stubbornness better than I do."  
Rachel gave a small laugh at that one.  
"Yes I do." She said. "Thank you Steve... For helping Danny, for everything."

Before Steve could reply, Dr. Kamahi entered the waiting room.  
The three Five-0 members and Rachel were on him in a second.  
"How is he?" Rachel asked.  
"He's stable. I didn't think I'd be saying this, but he's actually breathing on his own now." Dr. Kamahi replied.

"Wait," Steve said in confusion. "No more ventilator?"  
"No." The doctor replied. "We were able to revive him, and I realized that he was breathing well enough on his own to require only an oxygen mask this time."  
"So..." Kono said. "So that's good?"  
"Yes." Dr. Kamahi replied. "When he wakes up, we will have to check for any lasting damage due to the oxygen deprivation but-"  
"Brain damage?!" Steve spat out.  
"BUT," Dr. Kamahi replied more forcefully, "In my professional opinion, I believe you got to him in time Steve."  
"But... But what if..." Steve stammered.

"Hey brah." Chin said, patting Steve on the back. "Let's cross that bridge only if we come to it, alright?"  
Steve nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He turned back to Dr. Kamahi. "I need to see him. Now. And I am not leaving that room again until he does."  
"Steve..." Chin started to say, but shut up when a full scale NAVY SEAL death stare was shot his way. He put his hands up in surrender.

Rachel tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand. How Danny and Steve got along so well together was beyond her. Their personalities were made to clash.

"He's sleeping but I'll take you to him." Dr. Kamahi replied, before turning to Rachel. "Danny's wife I presume?"  
"Ex-wife." She replied. "But I'd like to see him if that's alright."  
The doctor nodded.  
"Come get us when he wakes up boss, we'll be here." Kono said.  
Steve nodded and followed Dr. Kamahi back to Danny's room with Rachel in tow.

********************************************* linebreak*******************************

Steve gave Rachel the chair by Danny's bed, and chose to stand by the foot of the bed instead. He couldn't have his partner waking up and calling him a Neanderthal for making Rachel stand. Bedsides, it looked like that chair was going to be his home for the next few days. At least until Danny was well enough to be released into Steve's care, which was another conversation with his partner he was not looking forward to having.

They stayed silent for a while, just watching Danny.  
Eventually, Steve couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.  
"So how's Grace?" He asked.  
"She hasn't been doing very well.." Rachel said sadly. "I'm sure you know the relationship she has with her father. I can't imagine what would happen to her if..." She trailed off.  
"Well luckily we won't have to find out." Steve replied.  
Rachel nodded.

After a few more awkward moments, Rachel spoke again.  
"I always worry about something like this happening. We've been divorced for years, but I can't help the fear that I'm going to get a phone call from you, or a knock on the door..."  
Steve nodded in understanding. "My dad was a cop." He said. "Every morning when he left, I would pray that he would come home safe."  
"I never knew when I kissed Daniel goodbye in the morning, if it would be the last time. There were close calls, and I'd be lying if I said that each one didn't add a strain to our marriage." Rachel told him.  
Steve was surprised at the turn their conversation had taken. He'd never really had a serious talk with Danny's ex before.

"The worst was September 11, 2001..." Rachel continued. "Has he ever told you that story?"  
Steve nodded. "He lost his partner, Grace."  
"He wouldn't talk about it for months. And then one day, when I was 5 months pregnant, we finally found out we were having a girl. He just broke down suddenly. I'd never seen him like that before, it was terrifying." Rachel said sadly. "He blamed himself for what happened and it was really hard for him. I didn't know what to do, so I just held him until he calmed down. It took hours. That was the day we decided on the name Grace."

Steve listened intently. He'd heard the story from Danny but not the aftermath. Danny was a private person when it came to things like that, and Steve wasn't surprised that he hadn't shared. He understood more than anyone why hiding things was better sometimes.

"He's a great person. And he's an amazing father. Even if things didn't work out between us, I'll always care about him and worry." Rachel said. "I'm just glad he found you, Chin and Kono. He was miserable his first six months here. Then he met you guys, and he didn't seem so unhappy anymore."  
"Really?" Steve asked. "Sometimes I think he still hates it here."  
"Well Daniel has a flare for the dramatic, but I can always tell what he's feeling." Rachel replied. "Comes with the territory. He is much happier now than he was before. I know it's because of you and Five-0."  
"We're better with him. This team wouldn't be the same without him. I'll deny this if you ever tell him, but as difficult as he is with his daily rants... I need him." Steve admitted hesitantly.

Rachel laughed.  
"Well Grace did say something recently about you blowing up Hawaii using Danno's glove compartment..."  
Steve snorted. "It was one grenade!"  
"Jersey life wasn't quite so exciting." Rachel told him.  
This time Steve laughed. "Yeah, he loves to talk about how peaceful New Jersey was with no crazy ninja SEAL's and grenade fights."

Rachel laughed again before looking at Danny. She sobered instantly.  
"Why did they do this to him?" She asked, and Steve could hear the anger in her voice.  
He hesitated, but decided that she deserved the truth. "Because of Matt."  
"Danny's brother?" She asked, clearly surprised. "But he hasn't seen Matthew in years."  
"Somebody wanted revenge on Matt for the money he stole, but they didn't know where he was. So they took Danny, hoping he could lead them to Matt." Steve explained.  
"And he couldn't." Rachel finished for him.  
"No, he couldn't." Steve replied.

"You sound angry..." Rachel noted.  
"You're good." Steve said.  
"I have to be. Daniel isn't easy to read at first either. Well?"  
Steve sighed. "They threatened Danny before they took him. They sent a... A package and called him. He knew something was wrong." He relayed.  
Rachel nodded. "And let me guess. He said nothing?" She asked.  
It was Steve's turn to nod. "He wanted to protect us."  
"Daniel is always trying to protect the people he loves. It's one of the things I loved most about him. His loyalty." Rachel said.  
"Loyal to a fault." Steve agreed.  
"Yes I suppose that is true." she replied.

Rachel looked at Steve and then Danny. She stood up.  
"I know you two are going to have a lot to talk about when he wakes up." She said. "Perhaps I should leave and come back tomorrow with Grace if he's feeling up to it?"  
"You don't have to leave Rachel..." Steve started to say.  
Rachel shook her head. "It's fine Commander. You need time alone to talk to him. Please excuse my bluntness here, but he is more married to you than to anyone else, and you're both going to need this."  
Steve scoffed, but bit back his retort when Rachel smiled at him.

He watched her walk towards the door.  
"Thank you, Rachel." He said sincerely.  
She smiled again before leaving the room.

*******************************************linebre ak*********************************

Danny was hearing voices. Normally, hearing disembodied voices would concern him, but these voices he recognized.  
There was Steve's familiar voice and somebody British... Rachel? What was Rachel doing here with Steve?

They were talking, about him he realized. He caught a few things here and there. He heard the name Grace a few times. Grace. His monkey. Was she here? He missed her and really wanted to see her. Unfortunately he just couldn't get his eyes to open, no matter how hard he tried.

After a while Danny gave up and went back to the familiar darkness.

Panic.

That's what Danny felt the next time he came to awareness. Somebody had been on top of him... Were they still there? He couldn't breathe. Where was Steve? He was going to die!

He started thrashing in his bed and moaning, trying to free himself. He felt strong hands grip his arms.  
"No!" He tried to shout. "No!"

"Danny! Danny calm down!" He heard.  
He knew that voice. And he knew that as long as the person who that voice belonged to was around, he'd be safe. His partner would never let anybody hurt him.

"Steve." He whispered.  
"That's right Danno. It's me, it's Steve. You're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you again, okay? Can you open your eyes for me buddy?"

Danny opened his eyes slowly. He was glad he was actually able to this time.  
He blinked at the blurry figure above him until it became clear.  
Steve was standing directly over him, smiling like a goof.  
"Hey Danny!" He said. "Welcome back partner."

Danny started to talk and realized just how much the oxygen mask was bothering him. He started to pull it off his face. Steve put his hand on top of Danny's.  
"Leave it on Danny." He demanded.  
Danny pushed Steve's hand away and pulled the mask down.  
"I want it off!" Danny replied stubbornly.

Steve rolled his eyes. "So I see you're feeling like yourself." He said. "I'm going to take that as a sign of no brain damage. Well... No more than usual at least."  
"Brain damage?!" Danny said, confused. "The only one with brain damage here is you McGarrett. I always said that head of yours took one hit too many! Now that we've cleared that up, what the hell happened?"  
"What do you remember?" Steve asked.  
"Sean Harris... The house. His sister! She was smothering me!" Danny said, shooting forward in alarm.

Steve placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "She's dead Danny. She can't hurt you anymore, okay?"  
"She's dead?" Danny asked.  
"Shot her myself." Steve replied.  
"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to shoot a girl?" Danny asked sarcastically.  
Steve laughed. "My mom is CIA Danny. Where do you think I got it from?"  
"Yes of course. The McGarrett family tree. You're all ninjas." Danny replied.

Steve rolled his eyes again before smiling at Danny. Steve was so glad to see him awake. He was still pale and shaky, but he was alive and he was awake, and that was enough for Steve at the moment.

"Hey Danny..." Steve started. "I'm sorry."  
"This ought to be good." Danny replied. "What are you sorry for?"  
"I didn't realize the nurse was after you. I should've known. I left the room, and I left her here with you. She could've killed you! She almost did... Dammit I'm sorry Danny!"  
"Hey hey hey!" Danny said immediately. "This was not your fault Steven, you hear me? Some people are better at hiding their crazy than others, I mean you hide it pretty well at first. You saved me Steve. I'm not dead and that's all that matters alright?"  
Steve didn't say anything. He was staring guiltily at the floor.

"Look at me Steve. " Danny demanded.  
Steve hesitated before looking at his partner.  
"Not your fault. Alright? Repeat after me: Not. My. Fault." Danny said.  
"Not my fault." Steve relayed.  
Danny clapped his hands. "Very nice! We may make a scholar out of you yet."  
Steve snorted.  
"And Steve... Thanks."  
"Any time partner." Steve replied. "Any time."

Both of them were distracted by a knock at the door.  
Steve immediately jumped up and stood in front on Danny. Nobody was getting to him again.  
"Woah! Down seal!" Danny said.

Steve ignored him and walked to the door cautiously, before pulling it open slowly.  
"Hey Commander McGarrett... I was wondering if I could talk to Danny."

It was Matt.

****************************************linebreak* ****************************************

Dun dun dun!  
What does Matt want?

I'm nervous about this... I always wanted a Rachel and Steve scene so I thought I'd write one myself. What'd you guys think?  
Drop me a review and let me know!

Thanks :D


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyone else suffering from serious H50 withdrawal? I miss my weekly McDanno fix!

Enjoy :)

**************************************linebreak*** **************************************

Matthew visibly faltered under the heat of the death stare Steve was sending his way. He looked just about ready to run, and he might have if Kipton and Markowitz weren't flanking him like body guards.

"Steven, I haven't seen that look on his face since our cousin Jimmy threatened to feed him to the lions at the zoo when he was 8." Danny said. "So kindly direct your Navy SEAL death stare elsewhere."  
Steve turned to Danny and then sent one more quick glare Matt's way.  
"If looks could kill babe you wouldn't even need grenades." Danny muttered.

Matthew stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Hi Danny." He mumbled.  
"Hi? He says hi! It's nice to see you Mattie, it's been what... Two years?" Danny said angrily.  
"I need to talk to you." Matt continued, throwing a quick look at Steve.  
"I'm not leaving." Steve growled, causing Matt to take a step back.  
"Steve..." Danny started.

Steve glared at Danny. "I'm not leaving Daniel."  
He knew that Danny was safe now. There were no more Harris siblings. He'd checked. But he still couldn't bring himself to leave. What if something else happened? What if something went wrong with Danny's recovery? Steve knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. And his anger at Matthew wasn't helping the situation.

"Relax Steven I was just going to suggest that you wait right outside my door with the lovely Agents Kipton and Markowitz over there. Nice to see you guys." He called to them.  
They nodded at Danny, ignoring his sarcasm. If only Danny knew what they'd said about him earlier he'd be a lot less polite right now...

"Danny..." Steve began unhappily.  
"Nothing's going to happen to me Steve. I'm fine. You'll be right through that door, you don't even have to close it. Anything happens and you can bust in here with all your ninja glory and kick ass like Bruce Willis in a Die Hard movie, okay babe? Besides, it's not like Matthew's going to hurt me." Danny said.  
Steve snorted. "No of course not." He replied sarcastically. "Call if you need anything and as soon as you're done that oxygen mask goes back on. I mean it Danny."  
"Yes mom." Danny replied.

Steve turned and gave Matt one last glare on his way out the door.

Once he was out of the room, Matt turned to Danny.  
"He's kind of terrifying... Every time he looks at me I have this feeling that he wants to kill me with his bare hands and bury me in his backyard." Matt said.  
"He probably does, fortunately for you he doesn't have a backyard. He lives on the beach. Then again I guess he could just bury you out front. But is that really what you want to talk about right now? Steve?" Danny asked, annoyed.  
"No. Just stalling I guess." Matt replied awkwardly.

Danny looked at him expectantly. He started to lean forward but winced when pain shot through his chest due to his broken ribs  
"If you don't feel up to this Danny I could always come back..." Matthew said.  
"Don't even think about it Matt." Danny shot at him.

"Right..." Matt cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry Danny!" He blurted out. "I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted anybody to get hurt, least of all you!"  
Danny took a deep breath. He'd been planning what he'd say to Matthew when he finally saw him again for almost the entire time he'd been gone, and after the hell he'd been put through these past three days, Danny was more than ready to let his pent up anger- two years in the making- out.

"You can't just steal money from people and expect it all to go away after Matthew. How could you be so stupid? Of course there are going to be consequences to your actions! You can't commit a crime and get away with it scott free!" Danny replied angrily.

"I know..." Matt whispered. "I know... I just never thought it would go this far, I'm really so sorry this happened to you Danny."  
"What happened, yeah it was bad and it totally sucked, but it isn't the only thing you should be apologizing for Matthew." Danny said.  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked, clearly confused.

"What do I mean?!" Danny practically shouted, ignoring the pain that shot through him again. "I'll tell you what I mean. What I mean is that you never should have left. I told you I'd get you through it. That I'd be with you every step of the way, and you still ran. You left all of us. You left mom and dad. Do you know how much that hurt them Mattie? You missed Brenda's graduation. Our baby sister Matthew, she's growing up and you're missing it! You missed so damn much! Remember how I never thought I'd get over Rachel, but you believed in me? You told me that I would and one day I would meet someone who would make me just as happy and you were right. Her name is Gabby and she's amazing Matthew. Grace loves her. We've been dating a year and a half now and you never even had a chance to meet her. Did you know that Sandra also met somebody new? Or that Eric is cleaning up his act and going to college so that he can work in a crime lab? You missed it all Mattie. Every birthday, anniversary, holiday we celebrated wasn't the same without you. Knowing that you were out there somewhere and we had no idea where."  
"And me being in prison would have been better?" Matthew demanded.  
"Yes! It would have been Mattie because we could've still came to see you! You'd still have been a part of our lives these past couple of years! I'm not saying it would've been easy Matt but you could've gotten out one day and been a free man! Fleeing federal custody complicates things. You should've known you couldn't hide forever." Danny replied.

Matt just shook his head. "Maybe I thought I could. I thought it would hurt less for everyone if I just disappeared. I thought you'd all forget about me eventually and move on."  
"Forget about you?! Move on? What, like you never even existed? You thought we could do that? We're your family Matt and we love you. Grace was 9 when you left. She's 11 now and she still asks for you. None of us could ever forget you Matthew. I can't believe you'd even think that." Danny said sadly.  
"I'm sorry." Matt whispered. "I'm so sorry Danny. For leaving, for hurting you, mom and dad, our sisters... For missing Gracie growing up, for getting you kidnapped and beaten almost to death. For everything!"

Danny looked at Matthew in silence for a while.  
"I forgive you." He said finally.  
Matt looked up in shock. "You... You what?!"  
"I forgive you." Danny repeated. "You're a schmuck Matt. One of the biggest I've known. And you're an idiot. But you're also my little brother. And I will always love you. Even when it goes against my better judgement, and believe me it does. So I do. I forgive you. And I'm still going to be there for you now, no matter what happens. But it's up to you now. You have to make everything right. With the law, with our family, with everyone and everything you left behind. Okay? No more running."  
Matthew nodded. "I will Danny. I swear. I love you brother, and I'm sorry."  
"You should be." Danny couldn't help but say. "I love you but if I had the strength to get out of this bed, I would probably... No, I would definitely punch you in the face right now."

He leaned back against his pillows finally, the anger and adrenaline leaving his body. He was completely spent and wheezing again slightly. Steve was going to kill him.

"You need to rest Dan. I'll come and see you again later. My FBI escorts are being pretty amicable, all things considered. They aren't dragging me to Virginia to be interrogated for at least another couple of days. Until you're back on your feet. Like I said, you're partner is a terrifying guy. Even the FBI knows not to mess with him." Matt said.  
"Yes... Yes he is." Danny agreed.  
"See you soon Danny." Matt called on his way out the door.  
Danny waved at him and watched him go.

No sooner was he out the door than Steve was coming back in. He took one look at Danny and rushed towards the bed.

"Dammit Danny!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? Should I call your doctor? Stubborn ass you over-exerted yourself!"  
"Calm down Steve I'm fine." Danny said.  
"No. No you are not fine." Steve replied. He picked up the forgotten oxygen mask and secured it back over Danny's face. "Rest now Danno. I'll be here when you wake up."

Danny nodded his thanks and was asleep in seconds.

***********************************************lin ebreak*******************************

"When is he going to wake up?" Kono asked impatiently from the corner of Danny's room. "He's been asleep for hours."  
"He'll wake up when he's ready to wake up." Steve replied. He was still sitting in his uncomfortable chair by the side of Danny's bed.  
"Easy for you to say boss you already got to talk to him!" Kono complained.

"You sure you don't want to go home for a couple of hours brah?" Chin asked. "Me and Kono got it covered here."  
"I'm not leaving." Kono replied for him, mimicking Steve's deep voice and his Lieutenant Commander tone perfectly.

Kamekona laughed at that. "Little sista's got mad skills."  
"Well she's right." Steve replied. "When he goes, I go. But until then, I'm going to enjoy the relationship I've got going on with this chair right here. We're inseparable after only one day."  
"That's commitment." Kono said sarcastically.  
"Should I be jealous?" Catherine asked.

A groan from the bed brought everyone to their feet. Danny was surrounded in seconds.  
"How's a guy supposed to get any sleep with all the noise going on in here?" He mumbled.  
"You've slept long enough Danny. How about you open your eyes?" Steve asked.  
"I'll open my eyes when I damn well feel like opening my eyes, thank you very much Steven." Danny muttered.  
"Please Danny?" Kono begged.  
"You know you can't resist Kono's begging brah." Chin pointed out. "Wouldn't want to make her angry."

Danny opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times.  
"When did it get so damn bright out?" He complained.  
"It's the morning Danno you've been sleeping since yesterday. I told you, you overdid it!" Steve replied.  
"Bite me." Danny said.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Kono asked. "It's good to see you awake finally!"  
"I feel good.." Danny lied.  
Kono glared at him. "I know that you know that I don't buy that for a second. How are you really feeling?"  
"Fine, I'm sore as hell. But better than yesterday." Danny replied. "Can somebody raise my bed please?"  
"You sure?" Chin asked cautiously.  
"Yeah I'm sick of laying down." Danny replied.

Steve raised the bed carefully.  
Danny reached up to pull out the annoying nasal cannula but Steve quickly slapped his hand away.  
"Oh no no no." He said. "You can still talk. This one stays."  
"It itches!" Danny complained.  
"Deal with it!" Kono said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well aren't we all feeling overprotective this morning."  
"That's what happens when you disappear for three days Danny." Chin said.  
"Which you are NEVER to do again. You hear me Danny?" Kono demanded.  
Danny put his hands up in surrender. "I would never dare cross you rookie."  
"Good." Kono replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment, content to just sit there with Danny and enjoy the fact that he was alive and back with them, in one piece and with all ten fingers still firmly attached. It had been too close for all of them.

Danny cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Just out of curiosity and concern for my personal well-being, are there any more Harris' out there just waiting to get a piece of this?" He asked, gesturing to himself with the hand that didn't have an IV sticking out of it.  
"You don't have to worry about that brah." Chin replied. "We did background checks on every remaining member of the Harris family, from the 5th cousins twice removed to the family goldfish. All came back clean."

Danny nodded. "Well that's reassuring. Listen guys, I need to call my family in Jersey... My mom and dad..."  
"Already done." Steve said. "I called them myself. Told them that you're on the mend and about Matthew."  
"How'd they take it?" Danny asked.  
Steve shrugged. "Relatively well actually. When they move Matt to the FBI headquarters for questioning your parents are going to fly down so they can see him. They also want to talk to you as soon as you're up to it. They've been worried sick. Your sisters too."  
Danny nodded.

"Have you called Gabby yet?" He asked.  
"About that..." Steve replied. "She's coming back here."  
"What?" Danny asked in surprise.  
"She talked to her supervisors and they gave her a couple of days to come and see you." Steve informed him.  
"You got yourself a keeper there brah." Kamekona said. "A girl don't fly for hours to spend one day with just anyone. Trust me, I know."

"Oh, you do?" Danny asked, trying not to laugh. "Yeah she's great. By the way Steve, what's this I hear about you cheating on Catherine with that chair you're sitting on?"  
Kono snorted with laughter. Even Chin couldn't resist laughing.  
"What?!" Steve sputtered.  
"Yeah Danny can you believe that?" Catherine asked with mock hurt.  
"Men." Danny replied, shaking his head.  
By that point everyone was laughing.

"DANNO!" They all heard. All heads turned towards the hallway.  
The next thing they saw was a small girl run into the room frantically.  
"Monkey!" Danny called enthusiastically, smiling bigger than Steve had seen in days.

Grace threw herself onto Danny's bed.  
"Careful!" Everyone said at once.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Ignore them Monkey c'mere." Danny said, opening his arms.  
Grace burrowed herself into Danny's chest. Danny winced but waved everyone off when they stepped forward to intervene. He needed this as much as Grace did.

Rachel stood watching the reunion from the doorway, her eyes shining mysteriously.  
"Hey Rach." Danny said with a lopsided smile.  
"Hello Daniel." Rachel replied with a smile of her own. "I'm glad you're alright. Really. It's good to see you."  
"Thanks Rachel, you too." Danny replied. And he meant it. They fought a lot sure, but Danny cared about Rachel and he knew she cared about him too.

"I think that's our cue to leave guys." Kono said. "Feel better Danny!" She gave him a gentle hug and left.  
"See you soon brah." Chin said while squeezing his good shoulder.  
"As soon as you're feeling up to it, I'm going to bring you my shrimp special free of charge!" Kamekona said on his way out.  
Catherine leaned forward to hug Danny. "Take care of my boyfriend." She said with a wink. "You boys be good."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll be right outside Danno." He said, before following them all.

Rachel stayed in the doorway. "I'll give you guys some time to catch up." She said. "I'll back in a couple of hours."  
Danny nodded. "Thank you Rachel. Really."  
She smiled and left Danny alone with his daughter.

Danny looked down at the little girl still clinging to his chest. Her sniffles broke his heart.  
"Hey you." He said. "What's with the tears? I thought you'd be happy to see me!"  
"You left me Danno! Why did you go? It was supposed to be our weekend! I missed you!" Grace whispered.

Danny squeezed her tighter.  
"Oh Monkey I missed you too, very much!" He replied.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.  
"No! Baby there's nothing you could ever do that would make me want to leave you. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right?"  
Danny felt her nod against his chest.

"Don't ever go away again, okay?" Grace demanded.  
Danny knew it was a promise he couldn't keep, but he couldn't deny his daughter this small peace of mind. When she was a little older, he'd have to sit her down and explain the dangers of his job. But for now, he was going to hold her until she was all better.

"Nothing will ever take me away from you Monkey. I love you." He said.  
"Always and forever?" She asked in her small voice, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
"Always and forever. And ever and ever." He promised.

Grace wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his shoulder.  
"Can we still go to the movies?" Grace asked sweetly.  
"Yes baby, as soon as I'm out of here, we're gonna go to the movies. Alright?"  
Grace nodded.  
"I love you Danno." She said tiredly. He immediately guessed she hadn't slept well these past three days and couldn't help but feel guilty about it.  
"I love you too baby." Danny replied, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead gently.

When Steve walked in ten minutes later to see if Danny needed anything, he found the father and daughter fast asleep, clinging to each other.  
He smiled and shut the door as quietly as he could, not wanting disturb them.

***********************************************lin ebreak*****************************

Now wasn't that just a big ball of fluff?  
I'm really nervous about the talk with Matt what did you guys think?

I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last :( :( :(  
But don't worry! I haven't forgotten that Steve and Danny still need to have their "talk"

Drop me a review and let me know what you think! please and thank you :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend! I was crazy busy and I didn't want to update this until I was sure it was perfect!

This is the last chapter :( I'm actually kinda sad it's finished! When I started this I had absolutely no idea it would go this far!

Maybe I'll just have to come up with a new story :) there's no such thing as too much Danny whump in my humble opinion ;)  
Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me! You're all amazing!

Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you thought of the end :)

Enjoy!

***********************************************lin ebreak*****************************

"Well Danny, give it a couple of more days and I think you'll be ready to leave us." Dr. Kamahi said, studying Danny's chart intently. "It's a shame, the nurses are really going to miss you. And your shadow of course."  
"Are you sure it's not to soon for him to leave?" Steve asked hesitantly.  
Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Don't give me that look Danno I just want to be sure." Steve said.  
"You weren't even looking at me!" Danny argued.  
"I don't need to be looking at you to know that you're rolling your eyes at me." Steve replied.

"He'll be fine Steve." The doctor replied, cutting into one of the rants he was sad to say he was very used to by now. "His lungs are clear and the puncture wound is healing nicely. I'll be prescribing you some painkillers for your broken ribs though Danny, they'll be sore for a while."  
"Not that I haven't been enjoying the pleasure of your company Doc- and the company of my many fine nurses- but I finally get to go home!" Danny said excitedly.

Dr. Kamahi furrowed his brow and turned to Steve.  
"You didn't tell him yet?" He asked.  
"Tell me what?" Danny said.  
The doctor gave a dry chuckle. "I think I'm going to leave for this part. Good luck Commander."

Danny watched the doctor leave before rounding on Steve.  
"Care to tell me what's going on Steven?" He asked.  
This was not going to be easy...

Steve took a deep breath and braced himself.  
"You're not going home Danny... Not yet at least. You're going to stay with me for a little while." Steve said.  
"Oh, am I?" Danny asked sarcastically. "I must've missed the part where I agreed to that! Was I high on painkillers? Must be. We already tried living together once Steve, remember?"  
"Just for a little while Danno! Until you're back on your feet. You can barely make it down the hall without losing your breath." Steve pointed out.  
"I don't need a babysitter Steve." Danny said. "I'll be fine on my own."  
"Please Danny." Steve begged. "Please. If I know you're home alone all I'm going to do is worry about you falling or something. Just for a little while Danny."

Danny didn't know if it was the pleading in Steve's voice or in his eyes that changed his mind, but he suddenly found himself agreeing.  
"Okay. Alright. I'll stay with you Steve. But I'm bringing my daughter with me. It's our weekend." He said finally.  
Steve brightened immediately. "Of course Danno."

It always amazed Danny that Steve could go from a crazy ninja assassin to a giant teddy bear at the mere mention of Grace. His daughter was amazing.

"We can also look for a new apartment for you, because you are never moving back into that shit shack. There's no security at all and Chin was able to pick the lock with Kono's hair clip. You're not going back there." Steve said.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Navy SEAL's and their control issues... Or maybe it's just you and my damned apartment..." He muttered.  
Steve shrugged. "I'm only thinking of you buddy."

"Of course you are... Speaking of me-" Danny started to say.  
"Aren't we always?" Steve cut in sarcastically.  
"Speaking of me," Danny said again, throwing a pointed look at Steve, "I forgot to ask the Doctor when I'll be able to go back to work."  
"Woah. Hold on a second there Danno. You're not even out of the hospital yet, there's no rush for you to go back to work." Steve replied.  
"What am I supposed to do? Sit on your couch and watch Days Of Our Lives?" Danny asked.  
"Yes! Or you can watch The Young and the Restless, I might have a few episodes recorded. Your ribs need to heal Danny. You need to rest and take it easy!"  
"Why am I not surprised that you watch soap operas..." Danny couldn't help but say.  
"What I like daytime television, alright?" Steve replied defensively.  
Danny shook his head. "There's no reason I can't go to work Steven. I'll take it easy there. Besides, do you really want to leave me unattended in your house, to do as I please? Remember what happened last time?"  
"I try not to remember that actually, thank you very much. And yes, the idea of you running rampant in my house alone is terrifying, but in our line of work, taking it easy is not really possible Danny." Steve said.  
"It's not my fault you can't go five minutes without a firefight or grenade brawl." Danny pointed out.  
Steve sighed. "I'll tell you what Danny. If you're good, I'll let you come to the office and do some paperwork. I may even let you work the computer table."  
"I'm coming to the office. But I wouldn't dare touch the computer table... I don't like that stuff. Besides you know how territorial Kono gets."  
"By 'that stuff' I assume you mean technology?" Steve asked.  
Danny waved a hand. "Whatever."

An awkward silence descended on the room suddenly and Danny knew what was coming. He'd been dreading it for the three days he'd been in the hospital. He could see Steve just itching to read him the riot act, but he was so worried about Danny's health that he'd been holding back. Danny sighed. He could tell by the look on Steve's face that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Let's just get it over with Steve." Danny said finally.  
Steve looked at him. "Get what over with?"  
"Don't play dumb with me." Danny replied. "I know you've been waiting to tear me a new one. So get on with it."  
"It can wait until you're better." Steve said.  
"No it can't. I'm fine now Steve, much stronger than I was three days ago. And I'm not glass, I'm not going to break." Danny pointed out.

Steve blew out a huge breath and Danny braced himself.  
"What the hell were you thinking Danny? Just... What were you thinking? How could you hide that from us? From me?!" Steve asked him angrily.  
Well that got heated fast...  
"I know. I know I should've told you. But it was my brother. And it was my problem. I didn't want to drag you guys into my dramatic family problems." Danny said.

"Listen to me Danny. Remember what you once told me friendship means? Your problems become my problems. I'm your partner, but more importantly, I'm your friend. Did you think that I -or Chin and Kono for that matter- would just leave you to fend for yourself?" Steve asked.  
"No! I didn't. And that's the thing!" Danny replied, swinging his good arm around. "I knew you guys would do everything you could to help! But Matt was a fugitive. I was speaking to him and I didn't alert the authorities or the FBI. What I was hiding could've gotten Five-0 disbanded again. I couldn't let that happen Steve. I wasn't going to let all of you pay for my mistakes."

"Do you think our jobs are more important to us than you Danny?" Steve asked angrily, glaring at Danny. "Do you think we would've hesitated when you were in danger like that?"  
"I couldn't let anything happen to you guys! I needed to protect all of you!" Danny said, staring at his hands in his lap.  
"You could have died Danny! You almost did! What do you think losing you would have done to us, huh? You think by dying you'd be protecting us? We're ohana Danny. Losing you would have killed us. It would hurt a lot more than losing our jobs. You know that." Steve said seriously, looking intently at Danny as he lifted his head. "And what about Grace, huh? She loves you so much Danny. So damn much. What would've happened to her if you died? You really want her to be raised by Step-Stan?"

"Of course not! You really believe that I wasn't thinking about Grace? About what this would have done to her? I am ALWAYS thinking about Grace! But he threatened her Steve! I was going to tell you, I swear. But then he called and he threatened Rachel. I couldn't let anything happen to her or Grace." Danny said quietly.  
"You should have trusted us to keep them safe. You should have trusted me Danny." Steve pointed out.  
"I did! I do. Listen, I didn't think it would go that far. I didn't want to drag all of you into this because I thought I could handle it on my own. I thought I could handle Matt and whoever it was that was threatening me." Danny said, pleading with Steve to understand. "I was wrong. I should have told you guys. And I'm sorry."

Steve took a deep breath and looked at Danny. He knew he had no right to be so angry really. How many times had he done the same exact thing? As unfair as it may be though, he putting himself in danger was entirely different than Danny putting himself in danger. Having Danny in harms way was not acceptable to Steve. Not at all.

"I'm sorry too Danny." Steve said suddenly, staring down at the floor.  
"Listen, I said I was- Wait, what?" Danny asked surprised. "Why are you sorry?"  
"I should have known something was wrong. You were acting weird. I just... I should've known..." Steve said.  
"Steve-" Danny started.  
"And even after, I'm sorry it took so damn long to find you. We tried so hard Danny I swear." Steve went on, his voice full of guilt. "I'm a Navy SEAL dammit. I've done so many covert ops and recovered so many hostages or fugitives and then when it actually mattered the most, I just couldn't find you! I had no idea where you were or what was happening to you and it was really hard..."  
"Hey! Look at me. What did I say?!" Danny asked angrily, cutting Steve off. "None of this was your fault Steve! The last thing I ever want to be is another name on the list of people whose deaths you moronically feel responsible for."  
"Well that's not going to happen." Steve replied. "Because you are not allowed to die on me Danny. Ever."

Danny shook his head slowly and threw his hands up in the air.  
"Bossy SEAL... None of this was your fault Steven. You can't be responsible for everyone all the time. I know you have an over active guilt complex babe, but for the sake of whatever little is left of your sanity, get over it. Alright?" Danny asked seriously.  
Steve nodded. "Alright. I'm not saying the guilts gonna disappear completely Danny, but I'll work on my... What was it you said? Over active guilt complex?"  
"Yes. That's all I ask... And I'm sorry for everything Steve. Really, I am." Danny said.  
"Your apology is noted. Acceptance is pending." Steve replied with a smirk.  
Danny laughed at the memory. "You let me know now."  
"Yeah, I'll let you know." Steve replied.

"Thanks for coming for me Steve." Danny said seriously. "And for getting me out of there alive."  
"I'll always come for you Danny." Steve replied. "I've always got your back. No matter what, alright? I'll always get you out. Whatever I have to do."  
"Well that sounds ambiguous." Danny said with a smirk. "What exactly did you have to do to get my location out of Harris anyway?"  
"It's classified." Steve replied.  
Danny snorted. "Classified my ass. I'll just ask Chin later."  
Steve just smiled and shook his head.

"So we're good?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah brah. We're good." Steve replied. "But just to be clear, you ever pull something like this again, and I'm going kill you myself before the bad guys have a chance to. Got it?"  
"Sir yes sir!" Danny replied with a mock salute.  
Steve rolled his eyes.

"Come here and hug me you big goof." Danny said.  
"I almost forgot that your near death experiences make you warm and cuddly." Steve replied, leaning forward.  
"I find that I give some of my best hugs under extreme duress." Danny said.

Steve hugged Danny gently, careful of his broken ribs. He felt the signature Danny hug back slaps and smiled. After fearing for so long that he'd never get one of those again, it felt damn good having Danny hit him like that. Not that he'd ever admit it.  
"I'm glad you're alright man." He said, pulling back.  
"I knew you'd miss me!" Danny replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Is it safe to come in now?" They heard from the doorway.  
"Gabby!" Danny said happily.  
Gabby walked straight to the side of Danny's bed.  
"What were you doing standing outside?" Danny asked.  
"Well I heard you two arguing." She replied. "And Kono once told me when we first started dating that it's better to let you guys get it out than to intervene. Best advice I ever got."

Steve laughed. "Hey Gabby."  
"Hello Steve." Gabby said, giving him a quick hug.  
"Hey hey hey McGarrett. I may be bedridden here, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you and your smooth ninja moves creep up on my woman." Danny said sarcastically.

Gabby laughed and turned back to Danny.  
"God Danny look at you. Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Nothing a kiss won't fix." Danny replied. He shot a look at Steve. "Who's the smooth dog now?"

Gabby leaned forward and kissed Danny. He kissed back fervently. He had almost forgotten how much he missed her. Almost.  
"If I woulda known that getting kidnapped and beaten was all it took to get you back on Hawaii, I would have set this up months ago." Danny said.  
"That's not funny Danny." Gabby and Steve said together.  
Danny rolled his eyes. "Come here."  
Gabby leaned down and kissed him again.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Get a room."  
Danny pulled away and glared up at Steve. "I do have a room Steven. As a matter of fact, you're in it right now. This is my room! Go get your own room why don't you?"  
"What, and leave behind my beloved chair?" Steve asked. "I don't think so Danno."  
"You and that chair..." Danny muttered. "Bring the chair with you then!"

Steve shook his head. "I'm already breaking enough hospital rules by refusing to leave after visiting hours every day, using the nurses showers, and letting Kono sneak in some malasadas for you. I'm not so sure how they'd feel if I started redecorating too."  
"They'll probably send security after you babe." Danny replied. "What a mistake that would be. I'd bet you could take them all down and still have energy for some yoga after."  
"Yoga?" Steve sputtered.  
"What? Is Mr. Navy SEAL not tough enough for some heavy duty stretching?" Danny asked sarcastically.  
Steve opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm sorry," Gabby cut in before another argument could start. "I'm playing catch up here. What chair?"  
Danny shook his head. "The adventures of superSEAL and his inappropriate relationship with inanimate objects."  
"Don't forget superSEAL's trusty sidekick." Steve pointed out.  
He realized his mistake immediately.

"I... Uh... What I meant was..." Steve blabbed.  
"Here we go..." Gabby said.

"SIDE KICK?!" Danny sputtered angrily. "Who the hell are you calling a sidekick McGarrett?!"

Out in the hall, Dr. Kamahi was shaking his head, silently wishing that all of his patients were this entertaining.

**********************************************line break********************************

Sean Harris sat quietly on his bed in the Bellevue Psychiatric Facility back in New York.

His nurse had just brought him his meal, and he stared at it in disgust. He hated this place. He hated the food here. He hated the nurse too. She reminded him of...  
He started shaking his head furiously.  
"Don't think about her! Don't think about her!" He muttered over and over, rocking back and forth on the bed.

But it was too late.  
Thoughts of his sister, Sophia flooded his mind. Tears started streaking down his face. He missed her so much. He wished that she was here. She always took care of him. But she was dead.

Dead.  
His beautiful baby sister was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Or was there? He sat up straighter on the bed. It was all their fault... He could make them pay. He would make them all pay. He would avenge his sisters death. But he had to get out of here first.

He took the spork from off of his tray and started sharpening the end against the metal bed frame as his sister had once taught him.

They would pay... They would all pay...

Starting with Detective Danny Williams.

THE END

****************************************linebreak* ***********************************

Woooooh! I can't believe this!

So I know the ending is kind of ambiguous and I'm actually not sure if I want to write a sequel or not but I just thought it would be more interesting to end it off like this instead of all happy happy joy joy flowers and rainbows ya know?

I guess I'll consider writing a sort of sequel but I can't imagine it being as long as this one. Waddaya think? Would you guys be interested in a sequel possibly or do you enjoy the more mysterious ending I wrote?

So what do you guys think? How'd you like Danny and Steve's talk? I worked hard on it! Hope it came out okay! I love my Steve and Danny, so I hope I did them justice :)

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me this long!  
Thanks to the reviewers favorites follows or for just reading :)

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review and let me know how you liked the ending!

See ya next time ;)


End file.
